l'ange dechus
by karinounie
Summary: Edward a quitté Bella, celle ci deprimée publie un livre sur les conseils de son père qu'il pense etre un derivatif à sa peine alors qu'il s'agit en rèalité de son journal intime. C'est ainsi que bella fini acrivain le jours et strepteaseuse la nuit.
1. Chapter 1

L'ange déchus : Edward a quitte Bella , celle-ci a déprimée et sur les conseils de son père elle publie un livre qu'il croit qu'elle a écris comme dans une thérapie alors qu'il s'agit en fait de son journal intime . Bella écrivain et streapteaseuse recherche Edward dans les hommes d'un soir. Comment Edward réagira venez lire même si les résumé c'est pas mon fort .

Voila alors qu'Est-ce que vous en pensez


	2. Chapter 2

Je dois préciser que les personnages sont a SM et rien qu'à elle

Je tient aussi a vous remercier pour les review c'est un plaisir de savoir ce que vous pensez de l'histoire

Désole pour l'orthographe d'avance

Les personnages du livre: Bella=Alyssia Edward=Anthony

Chapitre 1

Enfin me voila arrivée au studio d'enregistrement pour l'interview sur mon livre qui rencontre un grand succè tout comme les trois premier à mon plus grand étonnement

« flash-back »

Je rentrais du lycée , comme tout les jours depuis 4 mois jour ou il m'avais quitté « pour mon bien » , je ne m'étonnais de ne pas voir mon père devant la télévision , pourtant j'étais sur qu'il était là puisque sa voiture dehors à sa place habituelle .Peu être que Billy était venu le chercher pour une parti de pêche , je décidée donc d'aller prendre une douche avant de redescendre préparer le repas. En entrant dans ma chambre j'ai trouvée mon père assis sur mon lit, mon journal intime dans les mains, il le lisais tranquillement.

- »Papa!!!! »il eu la décence de rougir … »Que fais-tu? »

Il relâcha mon cahier comme si ce dernier avait pris feu, il se mis debout et me regarda d'un drôle d'air.

- »Je…heu…Bella, je suis désolé je me suis laissé embarquer dans ton histoire, elle est super, vraiment, tu devrais continuée.

-hein? Heu… ouais… merci » Je m'empourprais d'un rouge des plus soutenus, il a cru que je l'ai inventée, hum oui forcement pour lui les vampire n'existe pas. Mon cœur se remis de nouveau a battre. Il fallait que je me sorte de ce pétrin dans lequel je m'en fourrée .Mais il me coupa dans ma réflexion

- »Je n'imaginais pas que tu voyais la famille du docteur comme cela » il fini sa phrase avec un grand sourire même si je devinée qu'il n'aimait pas MON Edward

- »oh tu sais … il fallait bien trouver des noms a mes personnages .

-oui bien sur , je trouve sa super tu devrais continuer! »

A la réflexion ce n'en pas une mauvais e idée sauf qu'il me faudrait chanter quelque détails et en enlever d'autre, peu m'importe où ils sont, je dois protéger la famille Cullen.

- »Écoute papa, je vais y réfléchir. » Il m'embrassa sur le front et sortie de ma chambre. Six mois plus tard, je reçu une réponse favorable pour la publication de mon premier roman, depuis j'en ai publiée quatre, ce qui me permet de vivre à port Angeles confortablement avec mes revenu de streapteaseuse métier que bien sur mon entourage ignoraient. »

« fin du flash-back »

Perdu dans mes pensé, je ne vis pas arriver l'assistante du journaliste. Ce fut elle qui me ramena sur terre.

- »Mlle Swan, je suis heureuse de vous rencontrer. » Elle était petite, blonde avec un nez de poupée et des yeux noire mais pétillant.

- »Moi aussi ….

-Julie appelez moi Julie je vous en prie

-Enchanté Julie

Elle rosie de plaisir, remarquant que je la regardais toujours elle me dit très vite

- »je vais vous emmener voir Logan, il est déjà prêt comme toujours…

-Et bien je vous suie.

Elle me pilota jusqu'au fameux Logan Crowell, journaliste pour la première chaîne. Je dois avouer que les cameras ne lui rendaient pas justice bien que très beau même à la télé, il est grand, brin, musclé mais pas trop juste de quoi avoir envie de se blottir dans ses bras en cas de tempête, des yeux bleu à se noyer dedans et un sourire franc très agréable. Il portait un jeans noire avec des chaussures de ville, une chemise blanche et une veste de costume du noire exacte de son jeans, malheureusement il me tira de ma contemplation.

- »Isabella Swan! Quel honneur de vous rencontrer, j'avoue avoir lu tous vos livres et attendre le prochain.

-Merci, mais appelez moi Bella s'il vous plaît.

-d'accord, et moi c'est Logan. Prenez une chaise.

-Merci Logan.»Très gentil en plus d'être à mon gout physiquement.

-Bella, je sais que vous ne voulez pas savoir les questions à l'avance, mais j'aimerais vous prévenir que nous avons reçu des questions concernant votre vie privée qui risque de ne pas être très plaisante. » Il fini sa phrase rouge et n'osant pas me regarder dans les yeux.

- »Ne vous inquiétez pas , je sais que ça fait partie du jeu, je n'ai rien à cacher et j' ai acceptée le fait que ce sont les téléspectateurs qui posent les questions. Plus je leur donne de bout de ma vie privée moins il cherche (_**note de l'auteur: malheureusement en vrai ce n'ai pas vrai du tout)**_

-Je suis ravie que vous vous prêtiez au jeu, tous mes invités ne le font pas.

-Pas de soucis, je répondrais le plus d'honnêtement possible.

-Voulez vous un café, chocolat, de l'eau ou quelque chose d'autre?

-Un café s'il vous plaît. » Il se retourna et dis:

- »Julie!!! Un café pour Bella s'il te plait »

Je bus mon café en fixant Logan, complètement envoutée par ses yeux, quand il me souris avant de regarder la camera pour dire:

- »bonsoir et bienvenue à tous sur le plateau de l 'émission « l'interview est à vous ». Ce soir nous recevons Isabella Swan l'écrivain des quatre romans « l'ange déchus », mais d'abord bonjours Isabella, et comment allez-vous?

-bonjours, et merci je vais très bien.

-Alors Isabella, prête à être passée à la moulinette des questions?

-Bien sûr allez y je vous écoute.

-Avant de poser ma première question, j'aimerais précisez qu'Isabella nous à dit de lui poser les questions de ses fans sans enlever les embarrassantes.

-Oui effectivement, j'estime que mes lecteurs ont le droit de savoir ce qu'il veulent savoir c'est la règle du jeu.

-Alors la première question est de Lydie: _pourquoi le titre « l'ange déchus »?_

-Parce qu'il est trop beau pour être vrai, que se soit physiquement ou moralement, la preuve puisqu'il l'abandonne sans se retourner.

-Deuxième question de Jean: _auriez vous aimée être à la place d'Alyssia ?_

-Non parce qu'elle a le droit au bonheur suprême pour finir malheureuse est abandonnée, quand il est parti les deux clan sont parti en même temps que lui finalement, elle n'était rien, sa vie était qu'une illusions.

-troisième question de Théo: _Pourquoi les avoir séparés ? _

-Parce que tous ce qui brille n'ai pas d'or, comme dit le probable, il y a aussi trop beau pour être vrai qui lui va très bien aussi, il faut ce méfier des apparence, toujours!!!

-quatrième question de Jena: _Avez-vous prévu de faire une suite?_

-Non ce n'ai pas prévu ! Anthony et alyssia sont trop différent et puis n'oublions pas qu'il ne l'aime pas vraiment seul sont sang lui importais il le lui dit en face quand il l'a quitte.

-cinquième question de Frederic: _Vous avez la réputation d'une femme volage, comment le vivez vous?_

-Et bien pour commencer, je suis une femme qui cherche l'amour et qui ne le trouve pas, il ne sert à rien de rester avec une personne si l'on sait que sa ne va pas marcher tout simplement. Je ne suis pas volage mais honnête.

-sixième question de Roberta: _Est-ce le d'être seule qui vous à fait rêver d'un homme parfait? _

-Oui, bien sûr, mais il n'existe pas, la vie me l'a déjà cruellement prouvé.

-septième question de Paola: _Croyez vous aux vampires?_

-Non , mais j'imagine que si il existaient il riraient de mes idées, un vampire amoureux d'une humaine qui plus est si sont sang l'attirait, à mon avis il l'aurait croqué des le 1er jour.

-Huitième question de Meredith: _On sent une douleur chez vous laquelle est-ce?_

-J'ai cru qu'un homme comme Anthony, celui des deux premier tome pouvait exister, mais en réalité il est comme celui des deux dernier tome, cruel et lâche .

-Neuvième question d'Alice: _Votre homme parfait ressemble à quoi?_

-hum……Et bien physiquement 1 mètre 80, musclé mais sans être une armoire à glace, des yeux vert plein d'amour, et pour le reste gentil, tendre, patient, qu'il sache cuisiner, drôle, plein d'imprévu, sachant garder le contrôle totale de sa personne, franc mais surtout pas lâche.

-Et dernière question de votre ôte si vous me le permettez?

-allez y

-_Voulez vous m'épouser?_

-Je n'épouse jamais le premier soir.

-En plus d'avoir du talent cette jeune femme a beaucoup d'humour, merci d'avoir accepter d'être notre invité.

-De rien tout le plaisir était pour moi.

-Logan Crowell pour « l'interview est à vous » à vendredi prochain toujours en direct. »

Enfin c'en terminé, j'ai répondu aux questions sans trop y réfléchir avec mon cœur sauf pour certaines sur le livre auquel je ne pouvais pas répondre honnêtement sans trahir les Cullen.

J'allais sortir lorsqu un homme m'appela

- »Bella!!!! »

**J'arrete là j'ai bien conscience que c'est un peu lent mais je voudrais bien situer Bella, en plus je vais lui faire faire des truc s pas sympa, mais pour bien comprendre pourquoi elle le fait il faut la comprendre **

**Si vous voulez que je vous voulez en savoir plus sur le livre, demander parce que bien évidement j'ai du changer les noms, il ne pouvaient pas rester une famille parce qu'il s on t du rester à ce mode de vie, elle est en colère mais les aiment quand même.**

**J'espère que vous aimez **


	3. Chapter 3

_**Coucou à tous tout d'abord je voudrais vous remerciez pour les reviews surtout Christelle parce que PREMIERE review de ma première fic **_

_**Merci à: kisastar, kriistal, babounette, Karine, mel031,chouchoumag, lorletersor, neige blanche, alia00, alice'n'tom pour les reviews, les mises en favoris et les alertes ainsi qu'a tous ceux qui on pris le temps de me lire j'espère avoir pu répondre a toutes les reviews parce que j'ai merdouiller mille pardons**_

_**A propos du livre je voudrais préciser que les 4 tomes on le même titre Bella est partie sur le fait que c'est une suite et pas plusieurs livres, que dans le dernier quand il l'a quitte, elle devient stripteaseuse pour se sentir encore en vie et surtout désirable (ce qui la raison pour laquelle elle le fait aussi dans la vie et le faire souffrir si il venait a l'apprendre ) et pour les prénoms et les clan (et oui elle ne pouvait pas les laisser en famille ils se seraient peu être fait repérer ).**_

_**1er**__** clan: **__**Edward=Anthony / Carlisle=John / Rosalie=Cassandra / Alice=Melinda **_

_**2éme clan:**__** Esmé=Mélanie / Emmet=Jason / Jasper=Jordan **_

_**Les humains:**__** Bella=Alyssia / Charlie=Dorian / Angéla=Julie**_

_**Voila je vais arrêter là mais si vous avez besoin de détails allez y pas de soucis **_

_

* * *

_

_**Chapitre 3**_

- »Oui? » c'était Logan qui me courrait après **(N/A: et oui vous ne croyez pas que c'était déjà LUI quand même) **

-Est-ce que l'on pourrait se voir? Pour sortir je bien sur ?

-Heu…. Oui, pourquoi pas. »Je n'allais quand même pas passé à coté de lui, il a exactement SA taille. Il me tira de mes pensés

- »Je suis libre ce soir. » Mince pas moi, je bosse au club ce soir, mais je vais voir avec Myla vu qu'elle ne peut rien me refuser.

- »Humm je ne sais pas, j'ai un rendez-vous mais je vais voir si je peu l'annuler, je passe un coup de fil et je vous dit si j'ai pu me libérer.

-D'accord, je serais dans mon bureau. »Il me montra un bureau au loin sur la droite.

- »A tout à l'heure »

Je me dépêchais de partir, pour me débarrasser de lui. On dirait une fille qui attend son 1er rendez-vous, pathétique, mais pas question de le laisser filer, ce soir, il va y passer.

J'ouvris en grand mon sac pour y attraper mon portable, afin d'appeler Myla.

- »Allo? Fit la voix pressée de Myla.

-Hey Myla, c'est Bella!

-Oh non ma belle, pas ce soir!!!!

-S'il te plait, c'est vraiment urgent!

-Humm, à quoi il ressemble?

-Grand, brin, yeux bleu et bien battît à mon avis prometteur pour le reste…….

-Dis moi ma belle, tu n'aurais pas un faible pour les grand blond-roux aux yeux vert, bien musclé avec une voix de ténor?

-Tu lis en moi comme dans un livre ouvert !!

-Non je sais calculer 1+1, je vois bien ce que tu recherche chez tes hommes d'un rendez vous.

-Pourquoi tu dis ça?

-Bah, je me demande? Tu as l'intention de le revoir?

-Je ne sais pas. » Beurk bien sur que non, bien trop midinette pour moi.

- »Alors? Il s'appel comment?

-Logan, Logan Crowell!

-Non, le journaliste?

-Ouais, c'est pour ça il est libre lui ce soir.

-D'accord, mais tu viens bosser samedi et dimanche soir!

-Ca marche, à demain.

-Bye, mais n'oublie pas que je veus tous savoir!

-Comme d'habitude. Bye »

J'adorais Myla, elle seule connaissait mon visage (ainsi que les membres du personnel à qui elle a fait signer une clause de confidentialité dans leur contrat ), avec mon livre j'étais devenu quelqu'un de reconnaissable, alors je danser avec un masque et ne parlais jamais, pour les clients j'étais _**Lucie la muette**_ recueilli par Myla.

Bon il ne me reste plus qu'à passer voir Logan pour lui confirmer notre rendez-vous et rentrer chez moi me préparer.~

Deux heures plus tard, j'étais de retour chez moi ou je pourrais dire chez nous, l'appartement que nous aurions pu avoir.

-Dans l'entré qui faisais un grand hall carré avec des tableaux presqu'identique a ceux du bureau de Carlisle qu'il avait dans la villa plus des photos de forks, la maison de Charlie de la villa et différentes vue d'hélicoptère de la ville et de la forêt .

-La cuisine était digne d'Esmé, équipée des meilleures accessoires avec un ilot centrale pour pouvoir cuisiner et être avec le reste de sa famille, le tout baignant dans la lumière, là aussi aux murs des photos mais cette fois, des membres de la famille Cullen.

-La salle de bain m'avait été inspirée par Rosalie, luxueuse, spacieuse, des couleurs douce et très claire, à la limite du froid grâce au marbre rose.

-Mon bureau, lui, c'était Jasper, sans aucun doute, douceur, calme, tous dans la pièce appelé au travail et à la concentration. Lorsque j'étais énervée c'était là que je venais et la magie opérée.

-Le dressing dont Alice aurait été très fière, était remplie de couleur, des vêtements pour tout type de soirée, pour le sport ou pour aller travailler. Il y en avait pour tous les gout.

-La salle à manger, elle, était à Emmet, une grande table ne bois ou l'on pourrais tenir tous les huit, pour des jeux ou pour les réunions de famille. Une télé grand écran plat sur le mur aux couleurs de son équipe préféré de baseball. Sur le buffet des photos et balles dédicacé pour Emmet de la part des joueurs et de l'entraineur.

Le salon aussi grand que la salle à manger, mais avec la baie vitrée, il parait bien plus grand un canapé d'angle en cuir blanc ou l'on pouvaient tenir aussi à 8 confortablement divers tableaux qui auraient tous plu au Cullen, sur une estrade de quinze centimètres trônait un piano à queue noire avec son banc assortie, à sa place sur le piano les partitions de ma berceuse composée par Edward (j'étais heureuse d'avoir retrouvée photos disque et quelques petites choses).une chaine hi fi se trouvait à son opposé et a son opposé elle était blanche, sur le dessus une collection de disque uniquement de la musique classique, je n'écoutais rien d'autre chez moi.

-Si le salon était un mélange d'Edward et de moi, la chambre était une pièce musé à son effigie. De couleur bleu, un lit en fer Forget avec des roses dessus, la réplique exact de celui que je l'avais vu regarder lors d'une viré shopping voté démocratiquement par…………Alice. Au murs des photos d'Edward, seule celle sur la table de nuit était différente puisque je suis sur la photo, c'était le jour du bal.

Après la douche, l'habillage et le maquillage de circonstance, je partis pour le restaurant ou l'on avait rendez-vous car personne n'avait le droit d'entrer chez moi sauf Myla et Angela. Mais même, elles, ne rentrais pas dans ma chambre.

Logan avait choisi un restaurant assez sympa, je me dirigeais vers le maître d'hôtel quand j'entendis Logan m'appelait.

- »Bella! Tu es superbe!

-Merci, tu es très beau aussi.

-Viens la table est par là. »

Je me demandais ce que je faisais là, d'habitude je n'accepté jamais d'invitation à manger.

-Bella? Tu es encore avec moi?

-oh pardon, j'étais perdu dans mes pensés!

-Oui, j'ai vu ça! Je te demandais ce que tu avais envie de manger? » Je rougis en remarquant la serveuse qui me regardais et qui attendais ma réponse.

- »Raviolis aux champignons!

-Végétarienne?

-Depuis deux ans. » il regarda la serveuse et lui dit

-« Pour moi aussi . » en me regardant il continua de parler à la serveuse

- »je ne voudrais pas écœurer une si jolie demoiselle! »hum vraiment trop charmant pour moi, ça n'allait pas du tout.

«Bla …..Bla…..Bla….Bla……Bla….Bla….Bla….

Il parlait mais je n'écoutais plus, il était très gentil, mais je ne voulais pas, le seule qui avait mes sentiments était Edward et il les avaient emportés avec lui tout comme mon cœur. Alors oui je couchais avec des hommes que je ne connaissais pas, pour le peu qu'ils aient deux trait commun avec LUI. De ce fait j'avais l'impression de l'avoir lui, c'était idiot mais j'avais la sensation de l'avoir lui dans mes bras. C'Est-ce qui me permettait de me lever le matin et de vivre sans lui, même si je ne pouvais m'empêchais de lui lancer des piques dans mes interviews et j'espérais bêtement qu'il avait lu mes livres, qu'il avait lu le bonheur, puis le malheur puis la déchéance. Mais ce n'était pas le genre de livre qu'il lisait et il n'était pas fan de télé. Je décidée de revenir à mon dîne

-Logan, Est-ce que sa t'embêterais de prendre une chambre d'hôtel pour y prendre le dessert tranquillement ?

-Non bien sur! Je vais prendre une chambre de suite

-d'accord je te rejoint dans l'entré »

Nous nous levions en même temps, lui pour la réception, moi pour les toilettes.

5 minutes plus tard nous voila tous les deux dans un sublime ascenseur malheureusement pour moi munit d'une camera.

A peine passé le seuil de la porte que je me jeter sur lui, il ne s'y opposa pas loin de la me prenant par la taille, mes jambes se mirent toutes seule autour de ses hanches. Ce fut moi qui fut projeter contre la porte ses doigts joués avec mes seins a travers le tissus, pendant que nos langues se jouaient une batailles sans merci. De mes mains libres je fis tomber sa veste au sol et ouvris sa chemise bouton après bouton déposant un baiser à chaque morceau de peau que je dévoilais une fois sa chemise complètement ouverte il nous déplaça sur la table me posant dessus, je pouvais sentir son érection à travers son pantalon je n'avais qu'une envie de lui enlever. Mais il en avait décider autrement, il commença à me lécher le cou et descendit jusqu'à clavicule. Il pris son temps pour me retirer mes habits, je n'était plus qu'en petite culotte, il l'a retira avec une douceur infinie me fis un bisous a l'intérieur de ma cheville, à l'intérieur de mon genoux, sur mes cuisses puis il mit sa tête entre mes cuisse et sa langue se mit a titiller mon intimité. Je poussais des gémissement qui l'excitait car il rentra sa langue dans mon intimité complètement tremper, sa langue aller de plus en plus vite je sentais ses dents sur mon bourgeons mais c'est quand il inséra 2 doigts sans aucune précaution qu'il me fis jouir en hurlent son prénom. Il attendit que je soit revenu de mes émotions. Une fois revenue à moi je le pousser sur le lit en le déshabillant au fur et a mesure de ses pas il tomba sur le dos sur le lit et sans attendre je pris son sexe dans ma bouche et commença a monter et descendre sur toute sa longueur.

- »Bella !!!!! Oh ouiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii arrête je vais venir »

Mais je n'avais pas envie d'arrêter loin de là, il du me prendre par les hanches me positionner sur lui et me pénétra âpres m'avoir laisser lui mettre un préservatif . Ses mouvement se firent plus intense, j'étais en sueur, mais en pleine extase je n'aller pas tarder a jouir une deuxième fois, je me laisser aller a mon plaisir

- »Oh mon dieu Logan oui plus fort ,PLUS FORT!!!!!!!!

Il jouie en même temps que moi je me replacer a cote de lui sur le lit.

Je me levais et commencer a me rhabiller.

- »Bella? Qu'Est-ce que tu fais?

-Je me rhabille!

-oui je vois bien. Pourquoi

-Parce que je pars tient.

-Reste!

-Pourquoi faire?

-Non rien! »

Une fois que j'ai fini de me revêtir je referme la porte sur moi tres contente.

* * *

**Alors ça vous a plu, le prochain c'est au club et pas Edward comme j'avais promis mais c'est pour celui d'apres **

**Bisous a toutes et tous**

**karine**


	4. Chapter 4

_Coucou à toutes et à tous je voudrais encore vous remerciez pour les reviews et pour celles et ceux qui on lu les reviews j'ai pas encore de fan garçon Cédric et mon meilleur ami il a accepté de me donner son avis de garçon et un bisous tout spécial a virginie laquelle j'ai converti apparemment à mon histoire._

* * *

**Chapitre 3**

**De retour chez moi, je mis la chaine très forte pendant que j'allais prendre ma douche, pour essayer d'enlever de ma poitrine l'impression de l'avoir trompé. Une fois mon vieux bas de survêtement et un T-shirt bien trop grand pour moi enfilés, j'allais sur le canapé m'allonger et écouter ma berceuse que j'avais mis en replay. Je fermais les yeux et attendis les larmes venir comme à leurs habitude avec ses copines « culpabilité » et « honte », mais je ne pouvais m'en empêcher, je savais que je recommencerais des que j'en aurais l'occasion.**

**La fatigue l'ayant emportée, je me suis réveillée le lendemain matin sur mon canapé, la douce musique continuée sa valse de notes répétée encore et encore. **

**Je sursautée en entendant la porte d'entrée sonner. Encore un coup de sonnette. Décidément la personne derrière la porte était sacrement pressée pour un samedi matin.**

**-« J'arrive!!!!! »**

**J'ouvris la porte sur une dame d'une quarantaine d'années, blonde, lunette, petite et pas l'air d'être de bonne humeur du tout.**

**-« Bonjours. Vous désirez?**

**-J'ai des fleurs pour vous! » elle me les flanqua dans les bras je ne pu m'empêchais de penser **_**cache ta joie **_

**-« Oh, de qui?**

**-Qu'Est-ce que j'en sais, je ne lis pas encore les cartes qui vont avec!!!! » Décidément, vraiment adorable.**

**-« Merci, au revoir. »J'allais refermer la porte, mais elle m'en empêcha.**

**-« EH! Vous donnez jamais de pourboire?**

**-«Si, mais seulement aux gens aimable. » Elle s'empourpra, se retourna et partis comme si elle avait le feu aux fesses, ce qui me rendit ma bonne humeur.**

**Je refermais la porte et partis pour la cuisine afin de mettre ces superbe roses dans un vase et pris la carte persuadée qu'elle venait de Logan. Quel ne fut pas ma surprise lorsque je lu sur la carte:**

**~~*~~**

_**Félicitation pour ton interview**_

_**j'ai atte de forcer E à regarder la **_

_**rediffusion samedi!!!!**_

_**Prend soin de toi **_

_**Alice**_

Je ne réagit que lorsque je sentis les larmes qui coulaient le long de mes joues, heureusement que le vase était sur la table j'avais tous lâchée.

Je ressentis le besoin de sortir de chez moi. Je partis me changer sans ma chambre après être restes une heure à pleurer sous la douche, j'enfilais ma tenue pour courir, me fis une queue de cheval puis enfonça ma casquette sur la tête, je mis mes écouteur de I pod dans mes oreilles, mis ma playlist en route avec bien sur que de la musique entrainante pour courir. Je filais jusqu'au par cet couru 5 bon Km avant de rentrer chez moi contente d'être trop épuisée pour penser à Edward ou même à Alice.

Je rentrais dans l'appartement posée les clefs sur le meuble prévu a cet effet, mis le reste des lasagnes cinq légumes dans le four et repartis une fois de plus vers ma douche, qui ne dura que dix minutes. Je mis mon jeans bleu et mon top un peu plus foncé attachée mes cheveux en chignon bien serré, puis repartis à la cuisine pour mange.

Une fois le repas terminé, je repartis sur le canapé pour une sieste éclaire après avoir mis mon téléphone en guise de réveil

~~*~~

Lorsque mon téléphone sonna pour me réveiller, je n'avais pas l'impression d'avoir dormi. Mais je devais me lever pour aller rejoindre Myla au club. Je bus un café avant de partir, lorsque mes yeux tombèrent sur la carte d'Alice, elle s'intéressait encore à moi? Elle m'aimait encore? a-t-elle lu mes livres? Quand a-t-elle pensée? Du bien…. Sinon elle serait venue me tuer elle-même!! Et les autres? Je secouais la tête afin de faire sortir mes idées de la tête. Je partis après avoir rangé le carte avec les mots que nous échangions avec Edward en classe.

Je pris ma vielle Chevrolet pour me rendre au club, même si je mettais 25 mn ou dans une autre voiture 15 m'en aurait suffit, bien que maintenant j'avais les moyen, j'aimais ma voiture et ne voulais pas en changer.

Arrivée au club je passais par l'arrières du club, fis le code et poussais la porte.

Des danseuses étaient en train de répéter sous l'œil vigilant et bienveillant de Célia. Myla et Jimmy était en train de préparer le bar pour l'ouverture, les serveuses plaçaient les tables et les chaises tout en rigolant et en discutant.

-« Bonsoir, tout le monde!!! » et comme à chaque fois tous me répondaient

-« Bonsoir, toute seule!!! »

Je riais en me dirigeant vers les loges, une grande pièces avec des coiffeuse en verre, des miroirs autour desquelles il y avait pleins d'ampoules, j'aimais beaucoup, toutes avaient mises sur les glace des photos de leurs proche sauf moi, moi j'y avait placée les cartes de visites que les clients m'avaient laissés, ce qui faisait beaucoup rire les filles, qui me disaient que bientôt je ne pourrais plus me regarder dans le miroir.

Je posais mon sac à ma place et en sortis mon ensemble pour ce soir, un mini short rouge à paillette avec son haut entre le top et le soutient gorge. Une fois habillée, je m'assis en commença ma transformation: perruque blonde, des lentilles qui me donnaient les yeux bleu et je mis mon masque sans oublier mon chapeau rond que j'adorais. J'allais sortir quand je me rendis compte que j'avais oubliée de mettre mes talons, j'étais en train de les enfiler quand j'entendis toquer à la porte.

-« Oui!

-Bonjours Bella.

-Salut Myla, sa va?

-Oui, mais c'est à toi qu'il faut demander ça!

-Sa va, merci

-Aller accouche

-J'ai pas pu attendre le dessert

-Non? Il est si canon que ça?

-Ouais! Et en plus c'est un très bon amant!

-Tu vas le revoir?

-Non, tu rigoles, je n'ennuyais avec toutes ses discussions sur les stars et toutes ses questions sur moi j'avais l'impression de repasser le bac mais le sujet c'était moi!!

-Non!!!!

-SIIII, j'avoue que les mecs, je les préfères sans leurs pantalons , qu'avec leurs cerveaux

-Bella!!!!

-Quoi?

-T'as pas honte?

-Non, juste retour des choses tu ne crois pas? Edward est partis après m'avoir fait croire qu'il m'aimait en ayant bien attendu que je sois folle de lui, Jacob, lui aussi m'a fait croire qu'il m'aimait et pour ne pas le perdre j'ai couchée avec lui résultat une fois qu'il a eu ce qu'il voulait, hop plus aucun signe de vie, alors si EUX peuvent faire ça moi aussi !!!!!!

-Aller Bella pense plus a ces enfoirés et pense à tous les beaux mecs qu'il va y avoir ce soir.

-Ouais t'as raison excuse moi.

-Dis moi je pensais qu'on pourrais sécher le club demain et se faire un karaoké avec Angela?

-Oh ouais super, mais il faut aller faire les boutiques demain après midi alors, j'ai plus rien à me mettre.

-Tu rigole t'as vu ton dressing?

-Oui!!! Et il pleure il n'a pas assez de fringues

-Mais de toute façon il n'y a pas de boutique ouverte le dimanche

-Ici oui mais pas à Seattle

-Aller la folle va bosser!

-Bien!!! chef!!! »

C'est en rigolant que nous rejoignions la salle.

Lorsque David nous vis, il attendis que Clara est fini pour m'annoncer.

-« Lucie nous fait l'honneur d'être présente ce soir alors faisons lui un accueille comme il se doit!!!!!!!! »

La musique de Britney spears « womanizer » se mit en route. J'enlevais mon chapeau et le lancé dans la salle, Philippe essaya bien de trouver la personne sur qui c'était tombé avec la poursuite mais il ne trouva pas alors je commençais à la barre m'imaginant que c'était un homme à la place. Je descendis de la scène par les marche tout en dansant , je m'arrêtais à la première table ou il étaient cinq, un enterrement de vie de garçons, je me rapprochais de futur mari, m'assis a califourchon sur ses cuisses et tout en dansant je me frottais à lui, je sentis que je commençais à lui faire de l'effet. Je me sentis coupable vis-à-vis de sa futur femme et décidai donc de changer de victime, je me levais en lui secouant les cheveux.

Je m'en pris à son voisin qui s'empressa de glisser des billets mon short. Pendant que je dansais pour lui, je pu le regarder de plus près, un très beau sourire , des yeux vert, bien carré, un bon mètre soixante dix, pas mal du tout quoi. Quand la musique pris fin il glissa un dernier billet dans mon soutient gorges avec sa carte de visite, je lui souris mais partis quand même vers Myla. Elle me sauta littéralement dessus

-« Whaouuuu!!! Il est canon la vache!!!

-Ouep pas mal. »

Je pris l'argent qu'il m'avait glissé dans mon short et mon soutif et le mit dans les boites de pourboire des filles. Je vis Célia s'approcher de moi avec un grand sourire.

-« Hey Bella! Le mec de tout a l'heure a demandé un privé je lui dis quoi?

-Installe le et dis lui que j'arrive. »

Elle repartis annoncer à mon client que j'arrivais et l'installais dans la pièce des privés. Je repartis vérifier si ma perruque et mon maquillage tenais toujours et je pris un préservatif au cas ou.

Lorsque j'entrais j'allée directement jusqu'à la mini chaine et mis la chanson « le bien qui fait mal » en boucle parce qu'on ne sait jamais.

Lorsque la musique démarra, je le poussé jusqu'à la chaise au milieu de la pièce, il s'assis ou plutôt tomba dessus je passais ma jambe droite sur sa cuisse pour la laisser tomber a cote de sa cuisse gauche puis fis de même avec ma jambe gauche sur sa cuisse droite se qui fis que je me retrouvais a califourchon sur lui, mon intimité directement en contact avec la sienne qui commença à durcir à ce simple contact. _Hummmm délicieux, _je fis des mouvement du bassin afin de le faire complètement bander, le rythme de la chanson est parfait pour le sexe je pouvais me frotter contre lui en ayant l'air de danser, une fois le jeune homme très excité je me levais d'un coup face a lui les main sur ses cuisses, je m'accroupis très vite remonta un peu plus doucement me frottant son sexe a mon cou mes seins et mon ventre repris mon manège quatre ou cinq fois.

Une fois debout, en continuant a danser et à le toucher partout je me retrouvais debout derrière lui la tête dans ma poitrine quand il attrapa mon poignet pour m'obliger à me remettre à califourchon sur lui, je sentis son sexe qui devait être douloureusement serre dans son jeans en cet instant. Il commença à me toucher le ventre, quand il vit que je le laissé faire il me retira mon haut, je levais les bras pour lui permettre de le faire rapidement, il le jeta loin parterre et pris mon seins gauche dans sa bouche jouant avec mon mamelon de sa langue et de ses dents ce fut à mon tour de gémir sous sa douce torture, il passa au deuxième avec autant de douceur.

Je lui déboutonna sa chemise d'un seul coup faisant sauter 1 bouton au passage, même assis je voyais ses abdos. Je me levais afin de le laisser m'enlever mon short. Je tirais sur le bouton de son jeans en continuant a tirer je fis sauter les autre boutons de son jeans dévoilant son boxer noire qui ne cachait rien de sa superbe érection une fois nus il me fis m'assoire sur la chaise me colla son sexe sous les yeux, sans être hors norme, je pouvais dire qu'il était bien monté. Je ne me fis pas prié pour le prendre dans ma bouche. Je fis des va et viens jouant avec ma langue sur son gland, mais j'y mis plus d'ardeur lorsqu'il rentra deux de ses doigts dans mon intimité déjà bien trempée. Il gémit de plaisir

-« oh……….oui ………..Lucie……….encore……..non………….je vais jouir………….. »

Il se retira de ma bouche d'un seul coup de reins, puis me porta jusque sur la table.

Je me levais sans un mot sous ses yeux horrifiés, j'allais chercher le préservatif dans la poche de mon short _**(nda: vous croyais que j'étais si vache ;) d'accord je vous laisses)**_ , je vis dans ses yeux le soulagement lorsque je revins vers lui. Je me suis rassise sur la table, le pris entre mes cuisse, je lui pris doucement le sexe et j'ai tirée dessus pour le faire se rapprocher de moi afin de lui mettre de préservatif.

Une fois l'objet placé, il écarta un peu plus mes cuisses pour pouvoir rentrer en moi plus confortablement, il commença à s'enfoncer doucement en moi pour ce retirer presque complètement réentrant complètement, il continua son jeu qui lui commencer à faire monter l'orgasme en moi.

Ce fut plus fort que moi je me mis à crier, heureusement que la musique était très fort pour couvrir celle de la salle.

-« PLUS FORT……………..PLUS VIIIIIIIITE »

Il accentua la force et la vitesse au rythme de la musique, c'était surréaliste tellement c'était bon. Je jouie en criant une fois de plus

-«OH MON DIEU………………OUIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII »

Il me laissa me remettre et lorsque j'ouvris les yeux il embrassa ma poitrine, me fis me mettre debout puis me retourna il se remis à la place qu'il occupait trois minutes avant.

Il reprit ses va et viens avec force et rapidité son sexe cognant le fond de mon ventre à chaque fois qu'il s'enfonçait. Il jouie dans le préservatif en grognant.

-« Oh putainnnnnnnnnn, Lucie c'est trop bon!!!!! »

Il me retourna pour pouvoir m'embrasser mais je ne le laissais pas faire, je lui souris, m'habillais et partis en le laissant seul et nu dans la pièce.

La soirée fut bien plus calme, j'enchainais les danses jusqu'à une heure puis je repartis dans la loge pour me changer quand Myla débarqua.

-« Alors raconte, le mec du privé?

-Sympa

-Tu ne veus pas en parler?

-C'est pas ça, il n'y a rien a en dire.

-Comment ça y a rien à en dire? T'as vu le temps que vous avez mis?

-Oh tu sais, danse, baise et au revoir

-C'est tout

-Non(sourire), gros sexe et puissant

-Ok et si il revient?

-Dis lui non!

-Ok, Darling, tu rentres?

-Oui je suis fatiguée

-Ok, je passe te prendre demain à quatorze heure et demain matin j'appel Angela?

-Ca me va. A demain

-Bonne nuit

-Bye »

Je repartis vers ma voiture, mis le contact puis repartis vers mon chez moi. En rentrant dans l'appartement je jetais les clef sur le meuble et alluma la chaine hi fi à l'aide de la télécommande toujours dans le noire, comme a mon habitude je vais dans le noire dans la salle de bain où là j'allume la lumière, me douche en pleurant toujours comme d'habitude, culpabilité étant venir me tenir compagnie.

Je remis le bas de mon survêtement avec un top rose claire je me fis un chignon très lâche qui ne tiendrait pas la nuit, en laissant la lumière de la salle de bain allumée je me dirigé vers la cuisine pour me faire réchauffer du café. Une fois celui-ci réchauffé je le pris et allait m'installer dans le canapé pour écouter encore et encore ma berceuse jusqu'à en pleuré comme tous les soirs.

Quand une voix triste et bien trop calme me demanda

-« Pourquoi fais tu tous ça si sa te fait souffrir à se point? »


	5. Chapter 5

_**Déjà je voudrais remercier encore une fois les reviews, les mise en favoris et les mises en alerte. Je tient aussi à avouer que je suis pas sympa d'avoir arrêtée là le chapitre. Je précise aussi que des que ce chapitre sera fini (bien que je pense qu'il est assez long) je reviens en arrière jusqu'au chapitre du club bien qu'il débute avant car c'est le point de vu d'Edward de son coté. J'espère que sa vous plaira au début je pensais reprendre maintenant le pov d'Edward mais j'aurais foutu en l'air la suite.**_

_**Bon je vous laisse lire.**_

_**PS: pour les parole des chansons je vous les ai traduite car c'est important pour Edward (sa le renseigne enfin bref).**_

* * *

Chapitre 4: le Karaoké

-« HAAAAAAAAAAAAA »

Je sautais du canapé pour allumer la lumière bien qu'ayant parfaitement reconnu cette voix, j'ai voulu voir si je rêvais.

-« Edward? » Je l'avais presque chuchotée.

-« Qu'Est-ce que tu fais là? » Il était assis sur mon canapé l'ai fatigué? Déçu?

-« Sais tu que ton appartement plairait à toute la famille? Enfin surtout à Alice et à Emmett.

-Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question.

-Toi non plus. »

Je me rassis sur le canapé quand je remarquais sur la table basse MON chapeau.

-« Tu as mon chapeau?

-Oui tu me l'a………………….lancé » C'est yeux sont devenue noire de colère.

-« Je ne t'ai pas vu.

-Je sais, mais on va dire que MOI je t'ai vu. »

Il était beaucoup trop calme pour ne pas être en colère contre moi. Il se leva, mis son pouce et son index sur l'arêtes de son nez, laissa un blanc avant de continuer.

-« Bella, croyais-tu que j'aurais pu oublier ton odeur, ta façon de marcher, de sourire?

-J'espérais que non mais au vu des sentiments que tu avais à mon égard je ne pensais pas non.

-Bella tu ne sais rien de mes sentiments » il se mit à me hurler dessus à partir de ce moment. Je me laissais moi aussi emporter par ma colère.

-« Oh si!!!!! Edward Cullen!!!!! Je connais tes sentiments, as-tu oublié que tu me les a gentiment dévoilés dans la forêt de Forks!!!!! Je t'ai donnée mon cœur et tu l'as emporté avec toi après l'avoir brisé avec joie. Il se rapprocha de moi encore plus en colère si c'était possible.

-« Ah oui tu m'aimes? Et c'est comme ça que tu honores tes sentiments à mon égard? Dans le striptease et les mecs d'un soir? » Il hurlait de plus en plus. Ce qui me fit bien sur crier encore plus.

-« Pour qui tu me prend, pense tu réellement que je puisse t'aimais encore?

-Arrête Bella, j'ai visité ton appartement, tout ici nous respire!!!

-Et alors? Si c'était pour moi une façon de t'avoir toi? D'avoir une façon de me faire croire que je vous vois tous les jours? D'avoir le cœur moins vide? C'est mal? Peut tu me dire à qui je fais du mal?

-Effectivement donc l'appartement d'accord mais le reste qu'as-tu fais de ta vie?

-Tu voulais que je sois humaine. Et bien c'est-ce que j'essais de faire même si je dois coucher avec des hommes qui te ressembles pour pouvoir me lever le matin.

-Bella non!

- Ecoute moi Edward si toi tu arrive à vivre sans moi, moi je n'y arrive pas.

Avant d'avoir pu cligner des yeux il était contre moi le regard emplis de colère quand je voulu baisser les yeux , je remarquais que je ne portée plus rien du tout.

Il pris dans sa main droite mon genoux gauche qu'il apporta à sa hanche.

-« C'est ça que tu cherchais Bella? »

Il entra son sexe en moi sans aucune précaution, voir même avec brutalité. Je ne répondis pas bien trop surprise et ayant bien trop peur il ne m'avais jamais laissais l'approchais de peur de me faire du mal et la il était avec moi de la façon dont je n'avais jamais espérais l'être avec lui.

Il se renfonça en moi encore plus brutalement.

-« Je te PARLE Bella? »

-Oui!!!!!!!!!! Oui!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Il me regarda, les yeux encore plus noir de désir et de fureur, bien que j'aurais du me sauver fuir le danger de son peut être non contrôle, mais je ne pensais plus qu'à ces coup de reins qui faisais coulisser son sexe au fond de mon intimité.

-« Toute ta vie (coup de rein) partagée (coup de rein) entre nous (coup de rein) et le striptease? (coup de rein) Il souleva mon autre genou ce qui fis qu'il me souleva complètement.

-« Est-ce ta façon de me punir? »

Il me retourna brutalement, je me retrouvais à quatre pattes genoux sur le siège du canapé et bras sur le dossier, Edward restait derrière moi sans bouger.

-« Encore Edward!!! Je t'en supplie, surtout si je ne dois plus jamais te voir. Continue. »

Il ne rentra que le gland dans mon propre sexe et ne bougea plus, je poussais mon bassin afin de finir de faire rentrer le reste jusqu'au plus loin ou il pouvais rentré. Il repris sa cadence infernal refaisant de moi sa poupée de chiffon, je ne savais plus se que je disais mais j'avais besoin de crier.

-« OH………OUIIIIIIIIIIIIIII………… ENCOOOOOORE……..C'EST BON……………OUIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII…………EDWAAAAAAARD!! »

Un orgasme me surpris fort et puissant plus que tout ce que j'avais pu ressentir, mais il ne me laissa pas le temps d'en profiter. Il me fis basculer à califourchon sur lui, au lieu d'être maitresse de notre union comme cette position aurait du me permettre, à la force de son bassin, de ses bras et de ses genoux, c'était lui seul maître à bord, bien que venant d'avoir un orgasme j'avais encore faim de lui, même si il était brutal.

Il se cambra en murmurant

-« Putain……… »

Un grand bruit me fit sursauter. Lorsqu'il se retira de moi je sentis un grand vide. Il se pencha sur moi mais me dit d'une voix froide et contrôlée.

-« Maintenant que tu as eu ce que tu voulais, tu vas peut être commencer à te respecter? »

J'entendis la porte d'entrer claque, puis plus rien, à part ma berceuse. Je sentis les larmes venir à la rencontre de ma bouche, je me suis mise à crier.

-« EDWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARD » en m'écroulant sur le sol, je me retrouvais deux ans en arrière, dans la forêt, comme il y à deux ans il m'a tous donné puis tous repris, le trou dans ma poitrine ce rouvris, ne laissant place qu'à la douleur et au vide, ça ne pouvait pas recommencer. Je ne pouvait pas le revivre, je n'avais plus Charlie, ni même Jacob.

Puis tout deviens noir

* * *

Dring…………..Dring…………toc…………toc………….toc

-« Bella!!!!Bella!!!! T'es là?? C'est nous!!!!!!! »

J'entendis les coups de sonnette et les coup à la porte. J'émergeais lentement, puis toute la soirée me revins en mémoire, les larmes et mon trou me reviens en pleine tête.

-«Allez vous faire foutre »J'avais criée, je ne savais pas qui était derrière la porte à hurler, mais je voulais qu'on me laisse mourir de chagrin seule. Mais la personne derrière la porte ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille car elle entra en faisant presque voler la porte.

-« Bella, ma chérie, qu'Est-ce que tu as?(Myla)

-Oh mon dieu, Myla tu a vu la porte du salon?(Angela)

-Oui j'ai vu, peu tu allais chercher un verre d'eau s'il te plait?

-Bien sur, j'arrive tout de suite

-Bella chuuut , ne pleure plus, nous sommes là. Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé?

-(reniflement) je ne sais pas.

-Tu as encore regardais tes albums photos?

-(haussement d'épaules) Oh Myla il me manque. »

Je sentis qu'elle me força à m'assoir sur le canapé et elle me pris dans ses bras. J'entendis Angela revenir et poser le verre sur la table basse et éteindre la chaine hi fi. Elle regarda Myla et lui demanda.

-« Edward? » Elle hocha la tête et soupira.

-Aller Bella c'est salaud qui t'a abandonné du jour au lendemain, il ne t'aimait pas, il te l'a dit. Tu mérites un mec bien.

Je me levais d'un coup et je me mis à lui crier dessus en repensant au paroles d'Edward .

-« Et le mec bien je vais le trouver en me faisans sauter par des mecs que je ne connais pas.

-Un jour, il y en aura un que tu ne voudras pas laisser partir. »

Je me suis rassise en murmurant:

-« Pardon Myla.

-Pas de soucis ma belle, si tu as besoin de crier sur quelqu'un pour te soulager je suis là. (sourire bienveillant)

-moi aussi » me dit ma gentille Angela.

Je les pris toutes les deux dans mes bras, les embrassées toutes deux sur les tempes et leur dit:

-« Merci mes chéries, je ne vous mérites pas!

- Ne dit pas de sottises. (Angela)

-Aller trêve de câlins et va me prendre une douche, je te prépare un café pendant ce temps.

-Ok!! Merci Myla »

Je repartis pour la salle de bain, en pensant à mes deux amies, j'avais beaucoup de chance de les avoirs toutes les deux. J'allais profiter de ma journée et de ma soirée parce que le nuit qui m'attendais aller être un enfer. Je passais par ma chambre pour prendre mes affaires pour le shopping, c'est-à-dire pantalon de coton noir très large de haut en bas qui couvrais mes chaussure de ville plate et un haut violet très serre a la poitrine et en haut des bras jusqu'au coude puis très évasé qui couvrait mes mains. Je me coiffée d'une demie queue de cheval et d'un maquillage très discret.

Je m'assis sur le canapé en ayant pris mon café des mains de Myla. Angela me regardais avec grand intérêt et étonnement.

-« Quoi?

-Heu… de UN je me demande pourquoi tu veus aller faire les boutiques habillée comme tu es, je peu te dire que tu n'en as pas besoin!!! Et de DEUX , tu as VU ton appart, dans l'état qu'il est? T'as vu ta porte qu'Est-ce qui lui est arrivé? Tu as fais la guerre?

-Alors de UN bien sur que j'ai besoin de vêtements, un jour une amie m'a dit qu'une fille avait toujours besoin de vêtements neuf. Et de DEUX heu……….je suis tombais sur la porte. »

Myla pris la parole.

- « Oh et bien t'as du te faire sacrement mal en tombant dessus vu où ce trouve la porte de ton salon.

Je me retournais, sur la porte elle avait volée à travers la salle à manger, merde effectivement c'était un peu gros le coup de « je suis tombais dessus ».

- Je ne veus pas en parler s'il vous plait

-Ok Bella j'appellerais Tom pour qu'il vienne t'en remettre une et jeter celle-ci.

-Merci »

* * *

Une fois dans la voiture, je me sentais bien. Ma vielle voiture tenait encore le choc malgré toutes les réparations qu'elle m'avait imposée.

-« Bella, j'arrive toujours pas à croire que tu as un aussi chouette poste dans une aussi…………….antique voiture. (Myla)

-Cadeau d'Emmett. »

Angela sachant le sujet douloureux se recula et regarda dehors. Myla qui n'aimait pas le malaise poursuivie.

-« Emmett? Ah oui le garçon à qui appartient tous ces truc de basseball dans ta salle à manger?

-(soupir) oui.

-Oh c'est lui aussi le garçon avec la belle blonde sur les photo dans la cuisine?

-(raclement de gorge) oui, oh fait qui viens ce soir? »

Sa y es j'avais enfin réussi à lui faire changer de conversation.

-« Et bien…;mise à part toi, Angela et moi il y aura Ben et Tom.

-Super sa fait longtemps que je n'ai pas vu Tom.

-Il va beaucoup mieux »

Arrivé à Seattle, on se gara sur un parking, il faisais beau, nous marcherons de boutique en boutique.

Le premier magasin fut une petite boutique très simple mais très fournis. Je me dirigeais droit sur les jeans m'en achetée quatre avec deux tailleurs pantalon une blanc à rayure noir et un noir à rayure blanche. J'offris une robe a Angela et un tailleur jupe pour Myla.

Ensuite nous nous dirigeâmes vers une boutique de sous vêtements là aussi j'y fis le plein dessous noir, rouge, blanc et un ensemble de dentelle noire avec son porte jarretelle, c'est en les essayant que je me suis aperçu que suite à ma soirée j'avais des bleu un peu partout sur le corps, me voila prive de striptease pendant un moment.

Nous nous arrêtâmes dans un petit bistro pour manger en papotant des achats que nous avions fait mais surtout de ceux que nous alliions faire.

Une fois le repas terminé, j'allais acheter un chemisier blanc à bouton couleur ivoire plus une cravate noir au rayon des hommes.

-« Est-ce que vous avez fini? Je vais finir par être à sec. (Angela)

- J'ai encore un chapeau à rachetais.

-Oh c'est vrai que tu l'as perdu! (Myla)

-D'ailleurs, vous ne l'avez pas vu chez moi?

-Non, mais si tu l'as perdu au club qu'Est-ce qu'il ferait chez toi? (_merde)_

- c'est vrai oublie. (Myla fronça les sourcilles) »

Nous nous rendîmes donc une boutique d'accessoires, je repris presque le même.

-« c'est bon on peut rentrer nous préparer! »

Le chemin du retour se fit dans la joie et la bonne humeur, se racontant des potins sur nos connaissances et sur les peoples.

-« Oh j'ai des nouvelles de Mike et Jessica, elle est encore enceinte!!!! (Angela)

-Non!!! Elle est devenue poule pondeuse?

-Bella!!!!

-Quoi? Le dernier à quoi? Quatre mois?

-Et oui les couches sa doit la changeait des ragots. » (rires générale dans la voiture).

* * *

Une fois rentrer chez moi on se sépara pour aller se changer. Pour ma part, je pris une douche en pleurant sur la veille au soir, j'avais l'impression d'avoir rêvée. J'en sortis plus d'une heure après, j'enfilais ma robe de chambre et tentais de ranger les débris en essayant de trouver mon chapeau. La dernière fois que je l'avais vu il se trouvais sur la table basse devant Edward, j'étais en train de me demandais si il pouvais avoir eu envie de l'emmener quand la sonnette résonna. _(oh merde je ne suis pas prête, elles vont me tuer)._

-« Entrer!!!!

-Oh, Bella !! Tu n'es pas prête?

-heu… non je me suis laisser distraire.(petite mou à la Alice)

-Grrrrr Bella

-Pardon! (je tire la langue a Myla) bonjours les garçons!!!

-Hé mince moi qui croyais que c'était ta tenue pour ce soir (Tom)

-Hé non! Loupé! Obsédé (je tape du poing sur l'épaule de Tom -rire générale).

-Whaouuuu, vous êtes super beaux !!! »

_**Tom:**_ pantalon à pince, T shirt col en V bleu foncé et chaussure de ville

_**Myla:**_ Robe blanche s'attachant derrière le cou avec petite ballerine blanche.

_**Ben:**_ jeans bien droit chemise blanche et pull en laine col aussi en V par-dessus violet foncé à la limite du noir avec des chaussure de ville.

_**Angela:**_ Top noir et jupe noir qui tomber du coté gauche tombée au dessus de son genou et du coté droit lui tombée sur les mollet avec des talons carré.

-«Dépêche toi pendant que les garçons essaient de réparé les dégâts. »

Lorsque je sortis de la salle de bain j'étais plutôt contente de moi. Je portais une jeans auquel j'avais fait des trou un peu partout, une chemise blanche avec les deux boutons du haut défait qui tombait sur mon jeans, un boléro d'homme noir pas attaché avec la cravate nouée plus que large avec aux pied mes doc matines noir. Pour ma coiffure j'avais optée pour deux nattes qui me retombées sur les épaules et sur ma poitrine, petit maquillage et chapeau neuf sur la tête.

-« Et bah!!! T'es canon jeune fille!! (Myla)

-On y va? (Ben)

-C'est partis (moi)

* * *

Une fois arrivés au karaoké, on c'est assis à une table près de la scène. Un mec chantais une chanson en Français qui faisais bien rire nos voisins de table et vu qu'il chantait pour eux sa devait un de leurs copains. Nous commandâmes à boire en rigolant ou chantant avec les gens qui passaient.

-« Bella, après c'est ton tour. »

Je me levais, en me dirigeant vers le garçon qui s'occupé de la musique.

-« qu'Est-ce que TU veus chanter?

-Double jeu de Christophe Willem

-ok sa marche va jusqu'au milieu de la scène. »

La chanson démarra et Myla me fit signe que j'avais fait un très bon choix. Chanson qui me ressemblait car car si Christophe chantait ses deux sexualités moi elle me correspondait sur mon mode vie la fille sage et la stripteaseuse plus tard je déciderais laquelle je veus être.

Double jeu (voir profil)

Quand je s'rai grand je s'rai Beegee Ou bien pilote de formule 1 En attendant je me déguiseC'est vrai ...Que tous les costumes me vont bien (Myla, Angela ben et Tom se mettent à hurler)Le rouge , le noir , le blues , l'espoir, noir ! De toutes les couleurs j'aime en voir Refrain :C'est comme ça qu'est-ce que j'y peux x2Faudrait savoir ce que tu veux x2C'est comme ça qu'est-ce que j'y peux x2Faudrait savoir ce que tu veux x2Ouii , quand je s'rai grand ça s'ra facileEnfin je saurai qui je suisOui mais,En attendant je me défileC'est vrai ...je me dérobe et je me fileje pleure, je ris, j'ai peur, envie je sais ! De toutes les couleurs j'vais en voirA qui la faute ? je suis l'un et l'autreDouble jeu A qui la faute ? je suis l'un et l'autreRefrain x2 :Faudrait savoir ce que tu veux x2C est comme ça qu'est-ce que j y peux x2Faudrait savoir ce que tu veux x2Apres tous qu'est-ce que j'y peux x2Faudrait savoir ce que tu veux x4Quand je s'rai grand qu'on se le diseJe s'rai vendeur dans les magasinsEn attendant je me déguiseEn chantant dans ma salle de bainsRefrain :Quand je s 'rai grand je s 'rai dans le showbiz

On m'applaudit je devint toute rouge et me sauvée de la scène. En revenant à la table il n'y avait plus Myla elle devait être la prochaine. Elle ma montra du doigt et me fis un clin d'œil.

La chanson BEN de Michael Jackson commença.

_**(Note de l'auteur: je conseil d'ouvrir une 2eme page afin d'écouter la musique en même temps que de lire les paroles sa donne ce qu'Edward entend j'ai testée c'est sympa j'ai mis le lien sur mon profil)**_

Ben, the two of us need look no more _**Ben, tous les deux on a plus **__besoin de chercher_

We both found what we were looking for **_Ensemble__ on a trouvé ce __que l'on cherchait_**

With a friend to call my own **_Avec un ami __qui est_**_** le mien** _

I'll never be alone _**Je ne serai jamais seul** _

And you my friend will see _**Et toi, mon ami, tu verras**_

You've got a friend in me **Que tu as trouvé un ami en moi**

Ben, you're always running here and there _**Ben, tu cours** __**toujours partout**,_

You feel you're not wanted anywhere _**Tu as que tu n'es recherché** __**nulle part**_

If you ever look behind _**Si jamais tu regardes derrière toi**_

And don't like what you find _**Et que tu n'aimes pas ce que tu vois**_

There's something you should know _**Il y a quelque chose** __**que tu dois savoir** _

You've got a place to go _**Tu as un endroit où aller**_

I used to say _**Avant je disais**_

I and me _**Je et moi** _

Now it's us _**Maintenant c'est nous** (je me mit a pleuré à ce moment)_

Now it's we _**Maintenant c'est nous**_

I used to say _**Avant je disais** _

I and me _**Je et moi**_

Now it's us _**Maintenant c'est nous**_

Now it's we _**Maintenant c'est nous**_

Ben, most people would turn you _away _ _**Ben, la plupart des gens** **te repoussaient**_

I don't listen to a word they say _**Je n'écoute pas un mot **__**de ce qu'ils disent** _

They don't see you as I do _**Ils ne te voient pas comme** __**je te vois**_

I wish they would try to _**Je voudrais qu'ils essayent** __**de le faire**_

I'm sure they'd think again _**Je suis sur qu'ils y réfléchiraient** _

If they had a friend like Ben _**S'ils avaient un ami comme Ben**_

Like Ben x2 _**Comme Ben x2**_

{ Traduction fournie par Elune}

La salle applaudit mon amie qui le mérité amplement. Je n'essayais même plus d'essuyer les larmes sur mes joues (merci le maquillage water plouf), quand elle arriva je la pris dans mes bras.

-« Je t'aime aussi »

-(Angela) A moi poupée, alors écoute moi bien parce que moi aussi je t'aime ma belle. » Elle me fis un clin d'œil et partis en sautillant vers la scène.

La musique d'océana CRY commenca. Je n'avais jamais pris le temps d'écouter les paroles alors je décidais de suivre son conseils et écouta attentivement.

**_Cry Cry_**

When she was a young girl _**Quand elle était petite fille**_

She used to play with me _**Elle avait l'habitude de jouer avec moi**_

I was her best friend _**J'étais sa meilleure copine**_

We were inseparately _**Nous étions inséparables**_

We loved to ride our bikes _**Nous adorions faire de nos vélos**_

Playin' hide and seek _**Jouer à cache-cache**_

Sneeking all the night _**Fumer discrètement toute la nuit**_

Dancing in the street _**Danser dans les rues**_

I look back at the time **_Je regarde en __arrière_**

Now i realise _**Maintenant je réalise**_

She loved to play with fire _**Qu'elle aimait jouer avec le feu**_

I should have seen it in her eyes _**J'aurais dû le voir dans ses yeux**_

I should have seen it in her eyes _**J'aurais dû le voir dans ses yeux**_

Deep inside, you cry cry cry _**Au fond de toi, tu pleures, pleures, pleures** (_pleure de ma part)

Don't let your hopes die die die **_Ne laisses pas tes espoirs _mourir, mourir, mourir**

Deep inside, you cry cry cry **_Au fond de toi, tu pleures_, _pleures, pleures_**

Don't let your hopes die die die **_Ne laisses pas tes espoirs _mourir, mourir, mourir**

She fell in love for the first time **_Elle est tombée amoureuse pour la _première fois**

He was older than her _**Il était plus **__**âgé qu'elle** _

Then he made her do things _**Alors il lui a fait faire des choses**_

First she wouldn't dare _**Que d'elle-même elle n'aurait pas osé faire** _

She left everything behind _**Elle abandonna tout derrière elle**_

Couldn't find a place _**Ne pouvait plus trouver un endroit où rester**_

Running through the night _**Courant à travers la nuit**_

Loosing all her faith _**Perdant toute sa foi**_

She throws away the pain _**Elle rejette la douleur**_

Turning off her lies _**Cachant ses mensonges [sur sa vie]** _

But still he makes her see like **_Mais encore il __arrive_**_** à lui faire croire** _

everything's alright **_tout_ **_**se passe bien** _

Like everything's alright _**Que tout se passe bien**_

Deep inside, you cry cry cry _**Au fond de toi, tu pleures, pleures, pleures**_

Don't let your hopes die die die _**Ne laisses pas tes espoirs mourir , mourir, mourir** _

Deep inside, you cry cry cry _**Au fond de toi, tu pleures, pleures, pleures**_

Don't let your hopes die die dïe _**Ne laisses pas tes espoirs mourir, mourir, mourir**_

{Traduction réalisée par amoureux_des_beaux_textes

La chanson se termina. Angela me connaissait bien en même temps elle avait connu Edward et la dépression qui s'en était suivie mais on aurait dit cette chanson écrite pour moi. Je me levais et partis en courant dans la salle plongeant dans le noire. J'allais arriver dehors quand je butais dans un mur.

-« AIE!!

-Bella!!! Tient tu arrives à marcher, j'aurais jamais cru ça possible! »

Je relevais la tête c'était bien LUI le mur dans lequel je m'étais cognée, malgré la méchanceté de ses paroles mon bas ventre se réchauffé. Je n'eu pas le temps de répondre Myla et Angela arrivèrent.

-« (Angela) oh….

-(Myla) Bella? Sa va?

-Heu oui

-(Myla) Et vous sa va?

-(Rosalie) bien sur qu'il va bien. »

Myla regarda la personne qui venait de s'adressais à elle, elle ouvrit en grand les yeux

-« OH…… Mais…..je………..vous……….la cuisine ………….vous êtes Rose, la Rose de Bella ? »Rosalie me regarda souriante mais très surprise de ce qu'elle venait d'entendre apparemment.

-« Je pense que oui. »

Elle se retourna pour regarder les quatre autre personnes autour de décida de jouer au jeu du qui est qui.

-« Toi tu dois être Jasper » il hocha la tête en souriant doucement

-« Toi Alice!

-Bien trouvée, c'est moi!

-Toi tu es Emmett

-Ouais » il lui fit un signe de la main

-« Pourquoi tes affaires sont dans la salle à manger de Bella?

-Heu……… »Il ouvrit en grand ses yeux sous la surprise de la question

Elle se retourna sur le dernier qui ne pouvait être qu'Edward, elle le poussa en lui criant dessus

-« c'est toi? C'est toi l'enfoiré qui à détruit Bella?

* * *

_**Je coupe ici je reprendrais la dispute en reprenant le pov de Bella **_

_**Donc le prochain sera le pov d'Edward peut être que vous le détesterais moins............................................................. ou pas ;)**_

_**Dites moi ce que vous en pensez **_

_**Bisous karine**_


	6. Chapter 7

_**Encore une fois merci pour toutes les reviews c'est vraiment plaisant de voir ce que vous en pensez.**_

_**Aussi un grand merci pour les mises en favoris et en alertes.**_

_**Et bien sur un gros merci à: Cédric, Virginie et à Karine à qui malheureusement je ne peu répondre par message. **_

_**Donc j'arrête de papoter et je vous laisses lire.**_

* * *

Chapitre 5: quand la colère vous guettes

POV d'Edward 

Je me demandais bien pourquoi Alice tenais autant à ce que je regarde la télé, je n'en suis pas friand et elle le sait.

-« Alice qu'Est-ce que tu tiens tant à me faire regarder?

-Une émission sur un auteur qui commence à se faire connaitre.

-C'est pas vrai Alice, je ne veus pas regarder une émission qui parle de livre et tu le sais!

-Oui! Monsieur ne lis plus de livre depuis deux ans. Mais crois moi tu as raté quelque chose avec ces livres.

-Désolé Alice je ne tiens pas à regarder cette émission. » Pour bien lui faire comprendre que j'étais on ne peut plus sérieux je me levé afin de partir faire des activités qui m' empêchais de réfléchir. J'entamais ma sortis quand elle me pris au dépourvus.

-« Pas même une émission où c'est Bella l'invité? » Je m'arrêtais la mâchoire crispée sous la surprise, je me retourné lentement (même pour un humain) vers Alice.

« - Quoi?!! Tu es en train de me dire que c'est Bella l'écrivain?

- Heu oui.

-Et c'est maintenant que tu me le dis?

-Tu ne t'intéresse plus au livre je te signale.

-Mais je m'intéresse à Bella!

-Ah bon première nouvelle, tu t'intéresses à elle maintenant, espèce de dégonflé qui c'est barré et qui nous a privé de notre sœur parce que monsieur avait peur de ne pas pouvoir la protéger.

-C'ÉTAIT POUR LA PROTEGER, je voulais lui laisser le choix d'avoir une vie normale avec un mari, des enfants, un travail une maison, un chien et pas de danger dans une simple fête d'anniversaire.

-Et bien mon cher regarde l'émission, et regarde la bien. Tu vas voir la vie qu'elle à choisie. Combien tu as eu raison de la laisser, tu vas être très « _**fier**_ » de toi, du sacrifice que tu as fais, que tu NOUS a obligé a faire. »

Je n'aimais pas du tous sont « fier », je me disais que je n'allais peut être pas aimer finalement. Je me réinstallais à coté d'Alice pour attendre que l'émission commence quand Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, Carlisle et Esmée arrivèrent quand le générique commençait.

« - Parce que tous le monde est au courant sauf moi?

-Chut j'écoute ma fille et sache que nous nous lisons dans cette maison » me disputa Esmée.

L'émission commença (_**Note de moi: je met en gras ce qui concerne l'émission, j'espère que ça fera moins brouillions comme ça).**_

**-« bonsoir et bienvenue à tous sur le plateau de l 'émission « l'interview est à vous ». Ce soir nous recevons Isabella Swan l'écrivain des quatre romans « l'ange déchus », mais d'abord bonjours Isabella, et comment allez-vous? **

**-bonjours, et merci je vais très bien.**

-« Est-ce que je peut savoir le sujet de son livre? Heu.. Pardon de SES livres? »C'est Emmett qui me répondit.

-«Nous, mais plus…… vous?

-Quoi!!!! mais elle est devenue folle?

-De UN tu parles autrement d'elle et de DEUX ne t'inquiète pas il n'y a pas grand-chose c'est surtout votre histoire qui ressors, et puis tu penses que nous l'aurions laisser faire sinon?

-Non effectivement, mais c'était pas une raison de parler d'elle et de moi.

-Tu as raison de te méfier » En finissant sa phrase il me fis un sourire qui était pour moi de mauvaise augure.

**-Alors Isabella, prête à être passée à la moulinette des questions?**

**-Bien sûr allez y je vous écoute.**

**-Avant de poser ma première question, j'aimerais précisez qu'Isabella nous à dit de lui poser les questions de ses fans sans enlever les embarrassantes.**

**-Oui effectivement, j'estime que mes lecteurs ont le droit de savoir ce qu'il veulent savoir c'est la règle du jeu. **

-« ha ha ha ha ha, si elle veut nous protéger j'ai hâte de voir son honnêteté. » cette fois ce fus au tour de Rose de me dire de me taire (_décidément ils c'étaient passés le mot)._

-« Tu vas te taire tout seul ou il faut que je m'en charge moi-même?

-Emmett tiens ta femme

-Je peut pas, j'aimerais bien l'aider si tu tais pas. »

**-Alors la première question est de Lydie: **_**pourquoi le titre « l'ange déchus »?**_

**-Parce qu'il est trop beau pour être vrai, que se soit physiquement ou moralement, la preuve puisqu'il l'abandonne sans se retourner.**

_Ça c'est un coup bas, allons bon, c'est moi le salaud._ Je me renfonçais un peu plus dans le canapé.

**-Deuxième question de Jean: **_**auriez vous aimée être à la place d'Alyssia ?**_

**-Non parce qu'elle a le droit au bonheur suprême pour finir malheureuse est abandonnée, quand il est parti les deux clan sont parti en même temps que lui finalement, elle n'était rien, sa vie était qu'une illusions.**

_Une illusion? Moi? Nous? Bon c'est vrai que je suis partis mais c'était pour elle, elle n'a pas le droit de penser ça de moi._

**-troisième question de Théo: **_**Pourquoi les avoir séparés ? **_

**-Parce que tous ce qui brille n'ai pas d'or, comme dit le probable, il y a aussi trop beau pour être vrai qui lui va très bien aussi, il faut ce méfier des apparence, toujours!!!**

_Est-ce vraiment ce qu'elle pense de moi de nous? Je vais finir de regarder cette émission et je vais les lire ces livres. _

**-quatrième question de Jena: **_**Avez-vous prévu de faire une suite?**_

**-Non ce n'ai pas prévu ! Anthony et Alyssia sont trop différent et puis n'oublions pas qu'il ne l'aime pas vraiment seul sont sang lui importais il le lui dit en face quand il l'a quitte.**

_Elle ne peut pas penser ça bien sur que je l'aime. Il n'y a pas que sont sang que j'aime en elle, son sourire, sa façon de rougir, son humour, sa bonne humeur, le fait qu'elle aime tout le monde, mais c'est vrai que c'Est-ce que je lui ai dit dans la forêt. Mais je pensais que si elle me détestais se serais plus facile pour elle de passer à autre chose._

**-cinquième question de Fréderic: **_**Vous avez la réputation d'une femme volage, comment le vivez vous?**_

**-Et bien pour commencer, je suis une femme qui cherche l'amour et qui ne le trouve pas, il ne sert à rien de rester avec une personne si l'on sait que sa ne va pas marcher tout simplement. Je ne suis pas volage mais honnête.**

Sans m'en rendre compte moi même j'étais debout fou furieux cette fois.

-« Je peut savoir ce que sa veut dire? QUI DE VOUS ETAIS AU COURRANT? » Six mains les une après les autres se levèrent, craignant mon courroux. Mais Alice fut la seule à me tenir tête.

-« Tu voulais qu'elle soit humaine.

-Oui et humaine ne veut pas dire salope

-(Esmée) Je t'interdit de parler d'elle de cette façon

-Je parle d'elle comme je veus , elle est à moi!

-(Alice) Oh que non, elle ne l'ai plus depuis son dix huitième anniversaire.

-Je l'ai fait pour elle, pour qu'elle soit heureuse.

-(Alice) et bien regarde et écoute à quel point elle l'ai, heureuse.

**-sixième question de Roberta: **_**Est-ce le d'être seule qui vous à fait rêver d'un homme parfait? **_

**-Oui, bien sûr, mais il n'existe pas, la vie me l'a déjà cruellement prouvé.**

_Si il existe pour toi,quelque part, mais ce n'ai pas un vampire sa c'est sur._

**-septième question de Paola: **_**Croyez vous aux vampires?**_

**-Non , mais j'imagine que si il existaient il riraient de mes idées, un vampire amoureux d'une humaine qui plus est si sont sang l'attirait, à mon avis il l'aurait croqué des le 1****er**** jour.**

-« (Emmett) Ha ha ha j'adore cette fille, elle a exactement les bonnes réponses.

-(Carlisle) En même temps c'était une question facile, il était logique quelqu'un lui pose.

-(Jasper) oui mais elle a vraiment l'air sincère, c'est stupéfiant, elle qui ne pouvait mentir sans rougir.

-(Alice) Elle a bien du changer.

-(Rose) On le serais à moins, pense » Elle dit ça en me fusillant du regard c'était la meilleur, elle qui prenait la défence de Bella maintenant.

**-Huitième question de Meredith: **_**On sent une douleur chez vous laquelle est-ce?**_

**-J'ai cru qu'un homme comme Anthony, celui des deux premier tome pouvait exister, mais en réalité il est comme celui des deux dernier tome, cruel et lâche.**

_Il faut que je lise ces fichus bouquins parce qu'elle ne peut pas me voir comme ça, pas après ces deux années à me forcer à rester loin d'elle._

**-Neuvième question d'Alice: **_**Votre homme parfait ressemble à quoi?**_

**-hum……Et bien physiquement 1 mètre 80, musclé mais sans être une armoire à glace, des yeux vert plein d'amour, et pour le reste gentil, tendre, patient, qu'il sache cuisiner, drôle, plein d'imprévu, sachant garder le contrôle totale de sa personne, franc mais surtout pas lâche. **

-« Alice!!!!

-Quoi, je voulais savoir si elle pense encore à toi. Dis moi que ce n'ai pas la chose la plus douce pour toi d'avoir entendu que cet homme c'est toi. Même si pour la lâcheté…..

-Très drôle.

-Pas drôle,mais vrai. »

**-Et dernière question de votre ôte si vous me le permettez?**

**-allez y **

**-**_**Voulez vous m'épouser?**_

**-Je n'épouse jamais le premier soir.**

_Oh mon dieux si j'avais ce con en face de moi je le tuerais sans aucun remord._

-« (Jasper) Edward!!!

-J'ai rien dis

-Oui mais je ressens ta haine

-Alice ou sont tes livres

-Dans ma chambre troisième étagère en partant de la gauche. » En partant j'entendis la voie grossière du présentateur finir son émission.

**-En plus d'avoir du talent cette jeune femme a beaucoup d'humour, merci d'avoir accepter d'être notre invité.**

**-De rien tout le plaisir était pour moi.**

**-Logan Crowell pour « l'interview est à vous » à vendredi prochain toujours en direct. »**

Je montais dans la chambre d'Alice pour prendre ces livres. Ils étaient au nombres de quatre, tous avec le même titre mais avec des jaquettes différentes. Esmée me surpris quand elle entra dans la chambre sans frapper.

-« Edward?

-oui

-Je pense que tu devrais partir lire tes livres autre part que dans la maison.

- Tu me chasses?

-Non bien sur que non.(elle baissa les yeux)

-Alors pourquoi devrais-je aller lire autre part que dans ma chambre.

-Alice….

-Quoi Alice?

-Elle a eu une prémonition. »Je refermer le livre, me tourna vers la fenêtre pour regarder la forêt. Je continuais de parler bien qu'ayant vu ses pensées mais je voulais dialoguer avec ma mère, lui permettre de me calmer.

-C'est si terrible?

-………

-Pour moi?

-Je suis désolé Edward, elle en avait besoin.

-D'accord, elle est malheureuse et m'a décris comme le pire des lâches, mais je ne vois pas pourquoi je vais détruire la maison.

-Pour le savoir tu devras le lire.

-Pourquoi ne me le dis-tu pas?

-Je suis désolée mais ce n'ai pas à moi de te le dire.

-D'accord, je reviens ce soir. »

J'étais en train de sortir de ma chambre quand elle pensa.

_Edward _Je me suis retourné et je vis ma mère, si elle avait pu pleurer elle serait surement en train de le faire _Je t'aime._

-« moi aussi »

Je partis dans la forêt, dans un coin plein d'arbre pour abriter ma colère.

* * *

Après la lecture des quatre tomes, je n'avais plus de retenue, j'avais détruis les livres d'Alice. J'étais en train de ruiner la forêt à force d'arracher les arbres. Je ne pouvais pas croire qu'elle était devenus stripteaseuse, femme d'un soir, un jouet sexuel pour des pervers.

Tous ça part ma faute, non par part ma faute, d'accord je l'avais abandonner mais Est-ce une raison pour me rechercher en couchant avec des hommes qu'elle ne connait pas. Elle ne pouvait pas avoir fini comme ça, il fallait que je sache, ce n'était que l'histoire, sont livre auquel elle devait donner une suite, pas ma Bella pas la femme de ma vie, mon dieu en plus d'être un monstre, je lui est ruiné sa vie.

Je ne m'étais pas rendu compte que je courais, c'est lorsque je vis que j'étais à l'aéroport que je m'en rendit compte. Alice m'attendait devant le guichet pour acheter les billet d'avion pour Seattle, elle portait mon sac de sport et sa valise.

-« Je suppose que tu viens avec moi?

-Non, NOUS venons.

-Nous? Toi et Jasper

-Oui et rose et Emmett

-Quoi? Non

-Et bien moi je viens, c'est ma meilleure amie donc si tu vas la voir, moi aussi, Jasper à peur que tu ne te contrôle pas et veut donc m'accompagner.

-Et Emmett?

-Il l'adore, elle lui manque et tu le sais très bien.

-Oui et Rose elle l'adore aussi peut être?

-Et bien si tu étais sortis de ton trou ces deux dernières années, tu serais que Rose a beaucoup de peine pour Bella et qu'elle l'aime finalement plus qu'elle ne le pensait, tu sais très bien qu'elle ne l'a jamais détestée elle avait juste peur pour notre secret.

-Bref quoi que je dise, rien ne vous fera changer d'avis?

-Non effectivement »

Je secoué la tête en me rendant en salle d'embarquement. Là ou bien sur le reste de la _**bande anti dérapage **_m'attendait. Le vol se passée dans le calme, c'était simple Alice trépignée d'impatience, Jasper restait sur ses gardes, mais il fallait avoué que ma colère n'avait pas redescendu d'un cran, Emmett pensais déjà aux blagues qu'ils pourrait faire à Bella surtout maintenant qu'elle avait une vie sexuelle, j'en grognait de colère, Jasper me regarda d'un œil mauvais, je me reculais dans mon siège pas calmé mais je me le tient pour dit quand même, cinq vampires contre moi sa faisait beaucoup même si l'expérience seule de Jasper m'aurait suffit à me calmer. Et Rose se demandait comment entamer la conversation avec Bella, j'étais vraiment surprise de voir à quel point Alice avait raison.

On se posa à Seattle, Rose partis louer une voiture qui nous conduirait à Port Angeles. J'en profité pour téléphoner à Burke pour en savoir plus sur Bella.

-« Burke? Edward Cullen.

-Edward! Qu'Est-ce que je peut faire pour vous?

-Je veus tous savoir sur Isabella Swan. » Je nu pas le temps de finir car Alice m'avait arrachée le téléphone des mains.

-« Alice!!! Je peut savoir ce qui te prend?

-Pas la peine je sais où elle habite.

-Pardon?

-Oui je le sais pour lui avoir envoyer des fleurs ce matin même. Elle doit être en train de les regarder, mais elle viens de décider d'aller courir donc si tu veus voir comment elle vit, je te conseil d'aller y faire un tour, c'est très ………..édifiant.

-Qu'Est-ce que tu ne comprend pas dans « ne plus avoir de contact avec elle »?

-La même chose que toi apparemment.

-Quoi mais pas du tout, je veus juste voir. Je regarde et je repars

-Dois-je te rappeler que je vois l'avenir?

-Je n'ai pas décidé d'avoir de contact avec elle, donc tu n'as rien pu voir.

-Si tu as décidé mais tu ne veus pas le reconnaitre c'est tout. »

* * *

Une fois qu'Alice m'avait donnée l'adresse, je pris un taxis pour laisser la voiture afin qu'Alice et Rose puisse aller faire les magasin avec.

Je fus surpris de son appartement, j'avais imaginé plein de chose possible mais là.

Dans son entré plutôt grand, des tableaux de ceux qu'affectionné Carlisle, des photos de la villa de mes parents, et de superbe photos de la forêt de forks et de la maison de son père.

La cuisine, est équipée avec des accessoires qu'il y avait dans les meilleurs magasine, la cuisine me faisait penser à Esmée douce et raffinée à la fois moderne et dans le coup. J'en resté quoi en regardant les photos sur les murs, des photos de tous les membres de la famille Cullen, même Rose mais pas moi.

Il y avait une salle de bain presque entièrement en marbre Rose, à la fois douce, claire et froid, tout comme Rosalie.

Le bureau d'où Bella s'amusait à me faire passer pour le lâche du siècle. Était lui aussi très clair, douceur, calme, pas un brut ne dérangé la pièce, la connaissant c'était Jasper l'inspiration de cette pièce.

Par contre là ou je fut le plus étonné fut sans aucun doute son dressing. Plein de vêtements, de toutes les couleurs et même des robes dont certaines sont celle de soirée.

Que dire de la salle à manger? Si je n'était pas sur qu'il m'avait écoutés j'aurais parié qu'Emmett était venu faire sa décoration. Une grande table de bois dans ces gout à lui, une télé écran plat fixée à même le mur qui eux étaient aux couleurs de son équipe de baseball préféré. Sur son buffet des photos ainsi que des balles de baseball toutes dédicacés à l'attention d'Emmett.

Le salon au même dimension de la salle à manger, mais avec une superbe baie vitrée, elle y a placée un grand immense de cuir blanc d'angle, d'autre tableaux encore aux gout de Carlisle et Esmée. Sur une estrade d'une quinzaine de cm mon piano enfin la réplique exacte de mon piano, en m'approchant du piano je pu voir installé des partition comme si elle était en train d'en jouer, curieux, je regardais ce qu'elle avait choisie d'y mettre. J'en resté interdit devant la berceuse que je lui avait écrite elle avait du trouver ses affaires et du la faire retranscrire sur partition. Sur l'autre coté du mur se trouvait une chaine hi fi blanche, je souris en pensant qu'Alice avait quand même fini par d'éteindre sur elle, c'est très jolie. En m'approchant pour regarder ses disques je ne vis que de la musique classique, cette musique l'avait toujours apaisée.

Sa chambre, j'avais hésité avant d'y rentre j'eu un coup au cœur en la voyant. C'était un musée dédié à ma personne, de couleur bleu, elle avait même achetée le lit que j'avais envisagé d'acheter pour nous. Au mur des photo me représentant seule celle sur sa table de nuit était différente puisque je n'y était pas seule et était avec moi, le jour du bal, on souriaient, belle époque. Dans sa table de nuit le livre Roméo et Juliette d'où dépassé un photo toujours nous, au restaurant cette photo avait était prise par surprise par Alice. Je reposé le livre à l'endroit exacte ou je l'avais trouvé.

Mon téléphone vibra dans ma poche.

-« oui.

-Elle arrive

-J'arrive

-Edward?

-Oui

-Alors

-Elle vit dans ses chimères

-Qui lui reprocherait?

-Personne, Alice, Personne.

-A tout de suite

-Dépêche-toi

-oui. »

J'allais partir quand une feuille de paie attira mon attention.

« Club plaisirs des yeux »

« 25 rue Eden Hill »

« Port Angeles »

J'y serais ce soir, j'espère, qu'Alice c'est fait des idées .

* * *

_**Voila j'arrête là comme vous l'avez déjà compris le prochain sera encore Edward parce que ça faisais trop de tout mettre sur le même chapitre.**_

_**J'espère que sa vous à plu j'attend vos réponses bonne ou pas n'hésités pas**_

_**Karine **_


	7. Chapter 8

**_Tout d'abord je clame haut et fort que les personnages appartiennent à SM et pour le reste c'est à ma drôle d'imagination que vous le devez bien sur _**

**_Merci pour toutes les reviews bientôt 50 (Petite danse de la joie sur mon fauteuil). _**

**_J'aime savoir parce que j'avais peur des chapitres concernent Edward étant donné que je ne suis pas un garçon je ne voulais pas qu'il ait des réactions de filles _**

**_Merci pour les mises en alerte et en favoris. _**

**_Un grand merci à Milqua qui a acceptée d'être sur ma Beta sur mes 2 fictions, alors qu'elle est déjà bêta et qu'elle a aussi ses propres fictions à elle aussi_**

**_Merci aussi à: Cédric, Virginie, Karine et Marine à qui je n'ai pas pu répondre directement. (D'ailleurs j'espère que je réponds bien à toutes, des fois je m'emmêle un peu ;) si ce n'ai pas le cas il Faut râler :)_**

* * *

. Chapitre 6 : Restez zen (quand ON PEUT)

Une fois la porte refermée, je laissais mes pieds me porter jusqu'au parc. Alors elle etait bien stripteaseuse? Pourquoi Faisait-elle ça? Bon Sang. Je m'asseyais sur le premier banc venue, mais je n'y resta pas seul longtemps, ce fut Rosalie qui vint à ma rencontre. Elle s'essaya avec douceur comme si elle avait peur de me déclencher une attaque cardiaque en faisant trop de bruit, je souris car même elle, prenait garde à ma peine, alors que tout était de ma faute.

- «Tu souris maintenant?

-Oui, il faut pas tout croire que arrive.

-Est-ce que je peux te demander pourquoi ce sourire?

-Tu en es l'investigatrice.

- Oh! Et qu'ai-je donc fais de si drôle?

-Tu prends soin de moi.

-Edouard! J'ai toujours pris soin de toi.

-Pas quand ça concerne Bella.

-Est-ce-que ça te rassurerais si je te disais que je serais là aussi si c'était Bella qui était à ta place?»

Je pris le temps de la regarder, je voulais voir si elle se moquait de moi. Mais toutes ses pensées étaient dirigées vers moi, elle ne voulait pas me blaisser, elle etait sincère.

«-Pourquoi?

-Et bien disons que si écrire lui a fait du bien à elle, lire son histoire m'en a fait à moi aussi. C'est en quelque sorte comme si j'avais pu lire dans ses pensées. Elle a eu mal Edward! Et aussi puissante soi ta douleur, la tienne est loin d'égaler la sienne.

-Ce n'est pas possible, Rose, j'ai si **mal**.

-Et bien, oui je sais, il n'y a qu'a voir la façon dont Jasper te fuit. Mais toi tu ne recherches pas Bella dans toutes les femmes que tu croises?

-Non, parce que je suis plus fort, mais ça ne veut pas dire que je souffre moins.

-Tu as sans doute raison, mais elle t'aime tellement, elle fait seulement ce que tu lui as demandé. Et puis toi, tu nous avez... nous. Elle, elle avait qui? Si elle en avait parlée à quelqu'un elle se serait retrouvée dans un hôpital psychiatrique.

-Jamais je ne lui ai Deman ... .

- Oui mais tu lui as dit de faire sa vie. Je suis d'accord que le striptease n'était franchement pas une bonne idée mais elle est plus sur d'elle, les hommes lui permettent d'avoir l'impression que tu es près d'elle. Aujourd'hui, elle fait même du jogging sans tomber, elle rie, danse, elle a des amis autour d'elle. Elle adore écrire ses livres, elle gagne bien sa vie, elle aime faire les magasins, faire à manger, elle est végétarienne. Elle adore regarder le base-ball, Angela, la petite brune, est toujours son amie, elle pense faire des études de médecine pour être sage femme.

-Rose!

-Non laisse moi finir ça fait plus d'un an que je rêve d'avoir cette conversation avec toi.

-D'accord.

-Si, nous utiliser peut lui faire du bien? Qu'elle mal y a-t-il? Hein? Si tu réapparais dans sa vie, restes-y cette fois.

- Comment sais-tu tous ça sur elle?

-Tu préfères ne pas savoir. (sourire)

-Vas-y je ne suis plus à ça près va.

-Emmett n'en pouvait plus de ne pas savoir, alors quand elle a commencée à être célèbre, il a appellé Charlie, se faisant passer pour un journaliste et on a pu lui poser pleins de questions.

-Es-tu en train de me dire que Charlie sait ce qu'elle fait de ses nuits?

-Non t'es fou, mais il sait qu'elle a la une réputation de «Croqueuse» d 'hommes, mais elle lui dit que tout est exagèré et il préfère la croire.

-J 'imagine...

-Edward. Ne pas soit pas désobligeant!

-Pardonne-moi Rose. »Je lui souris en lui mettant un petit coup de coude dans les cotes, joueurs.

-Tu aurais pu te rendre compte avant qu'elle est gentille et que finalement tu l'aimes bien.

-Mais bien sur qu'on l'aime tous » Emmett etait apparru comme par enchantement pour pouvoir sortir sa réplique le sourire aux levres. Mais ce fut Alice qui enchaina.

-Ce n'est ce pas une grande révélation Emm.

-J 'ai jamais prétendu faire la révélation de l'année, je fais simplement une constatation.

- (Jasper) Alors qu'est-ce qu' on fait?

- (Emmett) Je ne sais pas pour vous mais moi ce soir je vais au «Club Plaisir des yeux» .

- (Edward et Rosalie) N'y penses même pas !!!!

- Quoi? Alice a dit ... .

- J'ai dit qu'Edward devrait y aller, à ce que je sache tu n'as pas encore changé de nom?

-Je devrais peu être y songer. C'est toujours les mêmes qui s'amusent.

- (Rosalie) Tu dis mon chéri?

-Heu! Moi? Rien rien ...

-Ah bon je croyais. »Elle lui souriait d'un air de dire, c'est comme ça ne discutes plus ou ça chauffer.

Je voulais suivre Bella, parce que je ne voulais pas chercher le club pendant deux heures .

-« J'y vais!

- (Alice) Ne soit pas trop dure avec elle dans ton jugement.

-hum ... .. » Je partis très vite, je ne voulais pas culpabiliser plus que je ne le faisais déjà.

* * *

Cette fois j'avais pris la peine de passer louer une voiture , j'avais pris la première qui m'était passée sous les yeux du moment que ce n'était une Volvo toutes m'allaient. Je ne voulais pas prendre le risque qu'elle me remarque.

Je regarde et je pars.

Voila ce que j'essayais de me dire depuis les dernières 45 minutes ou j'attendais devant chez elle. Quand soudain je la vis au volant de sa Chevrolet. Mon dieu, elle l'avait encore.

Son tas de ferraille roulait encore? J'ai eu la réponse à ma question. Si j'avais, trouvé il y a deux ans que sa «voiture» n'avançait pas, Qu'en dire aujourd'hui? Il était impossible qu'une voiture roule plus lentement. Je du rouler encore plus lentement pour qu'elle ne remarque pas que je la suivais.

Quand elle arriva enfin au club, elle rentra directement une porte arrière. Je pu entendre ce qui se pasait à l'intérieur. Il y avait une musique de fond pas très forte, des bruits de bouteilles, ainsi que des bruits de tables et de chaises que l'on devaient apparemment déplacer . Je tendis l'oreille quand j'entendis les pensées d'une fille _Ha Bella est arrivée._

_- «__Bonjours tout le monde__»_

Tout un groupe se retourna pour la regarder.

-Bonjours toute seule"

Elle ria en se déplaçant, j'entendis une porte se refermer, une lumière s'alluma prés de là ou j'étais garé. Je me doutais qu'elle était en train de se changer aux vus des bruits qu'elle faisait. Puis quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Bella répondit tout de suite.

-«Oui!

-Bonjours Bella.

-Salut Myla, sa va?

-Oui, mais c'est à toi qu'il faut demander ça!

-Ca va, merci

-Allez accouche!!!

-J'ai pas pu attendre le dessert.

-non? Il est si canon que ça?

-Ouais! Et en plus c'est un très bon amant!

-Tu vas le revoir?

-Non, tu rigoles, je m'ennuyais avec toutes ses discussions sur les stars et ses toutes ses questions sur moi, j'avais l'impression de repasser le bac mais le sujet c'était moi!

-Non !!!!

- SIIII, j'avoue que les mecs, je les préfère sans leurs pantalons, qu'avec leurs cerveaux. _(Elle ne changera jamais(Myla))_

-Bella !!!!

- Quoi?

-T'as pas honte?

-Non, juste retour des choses tu ne crois pas? Edward est parti après m'avoir fait croire qu'il m'aimait en ayant bien attendu que je sois folle de lui. Jacob, lui aussi m'a fait croire qu'il m'aimait et pour ne pas le perdre j'ai couchée avec lui. Résultat une fois qu'il a eu ce qu'il voulait, hop, plus aucun signe de vie, alors si EUX peuvent faire ça moi aussi !!!!!! _(Celui la Si un jour je le tiens il va savoir comment je m'appel, tous comme cet Édward, comment peut-sur avoir un nom si doux et être un enculé parfait? Comment peut-on quitter quelqu'un comme Bella(Myla))_

-Aller Bella ne pense plus à ces enfoirés et pense à tous les beaux mecs qu'il va y avoir ce soir.

-Ouais t'as raison excuses moi.

-Dis moi je pensais qu'on pourrait sécher le club demain et se faire un karaoké avec Angela?

-Oh oui super, mais il faut aller faire les boutiques demain après midi alors, je n'ai plus rien à me mettre.

-Tu rigoles t'as vu ton dressing?

-Oui! Et il pleure il n'a pas assez de fringues (Alice, sors de ce corps, c'est nouveau elle aime le karaoké et faire les magasins?(Edward))

-Mais de toute façon il n'y a pas de boutiques ouverte le dimanche

-Ici, ou!!i mais pas à Seattle!

-Aller la folle va bosser!

-Bien! Chef! »

Je les entendis rirent en marchant vers une grande salle ou il y avait beaucoup de résonnance. Surement ce qui allait devenir ma propre salle de torture. J'étais tout de même content elle avait toujours Angela qui avait toujours été une amie sincère pour elle et cette Myla avait l'air de l'adorer.

J'entrais dans le club et m'assis à une table proche de la scène mais pas trop. Une serveuse s'approcha de moi. _(Putain la vache, il est trop canon, j'vais lui donner mon numéro, pourvu qu'il me rappel, bien sur qu'il va me rappeler. Je suis une bombe et lui est un canon nous sommes fait pour être ensemble). _Un sourire sur mon visage n'acquis_, _pourquoi fallait-il que les filles refaites de la tête au pied se prennent pour d'irrésistibles Barbies?

-«Alors mon chou je te sers quoi?

-Deja je ne suis le .... Chou de personne, et je prendrais (je regardais autour de moi , ils avaient tous ou presque de la bière) une bière s'il VOUS plait. _(Oups, c'est pas comme ça qu'il va prendre mon numéro)_

-Pardon, je reviens avec votre bière» Elle était de retour quelques instants plus tard avec ma bière, elle posa des serviettes de table à coté et écris en rouge Jenny accompagné de son numéro de téléphonne. Je mis de l'argent ainsi qu'un pourboire sur la serviette ou il y avait son numéro pour qu'elle voit que je ne l'avais pas pris histoire qu'elle n'attende pas derrière son tétéphonne. La voie d'un homme me tira de ma réflexion quand je l'entendis dire.

- «Lucie nous fait l'honneur d'être présente ce soir alors accueillons la comme il se doit !!!!!!!!»

Pleins d'hommes se mirent à l'applaudirent quand la musique s'éleva de nouveau dans la salle. Que dire du spectacle que j'avais devant moi? Bella dans un l'ensemble qui devait surement être de taille dix ans, un masque qui lui cachait le haut du visage, une perruque blonde platine avec dessus un chapeau. Elle enleva son chapeau et le jeta, il atterrit sur ma table, Le mec pensa _(c'est pas vrai, ou est-ce qu'il a atterrit ce chapeau? Il va être content le veinard sur qui c'est tombé)_. Logiquement je compris que je devrais être celui qui devrait «Bénéficier» de la danse de Bella, mais elle ne pouvait pas me voir c'était impossible, je pris le chapeau et me mis dans un endroit ou la poursuite ne pourrait pas m'atteindre . Elle fut déstabilisée de ne pas trouver la personne qui avait son chapeau, mais elle continua de danser, quand elle commença à se frotter contre le type pour qui elle dansait je préférais aller prendre l'air, histoire de ne pas tuer ce mec. Quand je réintégrais le club, la danse était fini. Elle était au bar avec une fille, elles discutaient.

- «Hey Bella! Le mec de tout à l'heure une demandé un privé, je lui dis quoi?

-installe le et lui dis que j'arrive »

Oh non dites moi que je rêve, qu'est-ce que je ne donnerais pas pour que ça ne soit qu'un rêve. De la musique sortis de la pièce ou Bella était entrée. Lorsque la musique se remis en route sur exactement la même chanson je commençais à me poser des questions, mais je ne m'en posais plus lorsque j'entendis:

- «Oh ... ... .... Oui ... ... ... .. ... ... ... Lucie . Encore ... ... .. non ... ... ... .... je vais jouir ... ... ... ... .. »

Je voulais partir, la laisser à la vie qu'elle avait choisie, mais je ne pouvais pas. J'étais comme hypnotisé par ce qu'elle était en train de faire. Elle serait probablement très en colère si elle savait que j'étais là. D'autres bruits vinrent de la pièce.

- «PLUS FORT ... ... ... ... ... .. PLUS VIIIIIIIITE»

Que n'aurais-je pas donné pour être celui qui lui infligeait cette douce torture.

- «OH MON DIEU ... ... ... ... ... ... ouiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii »Elle jouissait? Avec un parfait étrangé. J'eu envie de défoncer la porte, de la ramener chez elle de lui faire l'amour, peu être que si je lui donnais ce qu'elle voulait elle arrêterait d'être ... ... .. comme ça?

- «Oh putainnnnnnnnnn, Lucie c'est trop bon !!!!!»

Apparemment Bella savait aussi y faire, oh mon dieu, je finissais pervers, si j'avais était seul je me serais frappé là où ça fait mal pour faire cesser toutes ces idées plus perverses les unes que les autres. C'était un coup à la tuer sur place. J'en étais encore à me baffer interieurement quand j'entendis Bella parler avec Myla d'après ce que j'avais compris.

- «Alors racontes, le mec du privé?

-Sympa

-Tu ne veux pas en parler?

- C'est pas ça, il n'ya rien à en dire.

-Comment ça ya rien à en dire?

-T'as vu le temps que vous avez mis?

-Oh tu sais, danse, baise et au revoir

-C 'est tout

-Non gros sexe et puissant (_ comment peut'on avoir de tels conversations, on dirait deux chauffeurs poids lourd qui discutent d'une fille(Edward)_) _**(note de moi: mon homme est chauffeur poids lourd et ne parle jamais comme ça des femmes mais c'est une image d'eux qui revient souvent)**_

-OK et si il revient?

-Dis-lui non! (Ha quand même(Edward))

-Ok, Darling, tu rentres?

-Oui je suis fatiguée

-Ok, demain matin j'appelle Angela et on passe te prendre demain à quatorze heure?

-Ca me va. A demain-Bonne Nuit

-Bye »

Je ne perdis pas une seconde, je partis vers son appartement, j'allais la surveiller cette nuit. Je serais en bas de chez elle et je n'en bougerais pas. Et puis finalement, peut être qu'avoir une conversation avec elle serait une bonne idée, pas de jugement, juste une conversation. Oui c'est ça une conversation entre adulte qui lui fera comprendre qu'il faut qu'elle arrête au moins de faire du striptease. Mon téléphone sonna, je le regardais et vis que c'était Alice. Je le laissais sonner et le remis dans ma poche. Je poussais la porte du bâtiment de Bella pour monter directement chez elle. Comme le matin même la clef était cachée sous le pot de fleurs sur le mur, je la pris et l'ouvris Puis referma derrière moi. Je ne voulais pas qu'en découvrant sa porte pas verrouillée elle ait peur qu'il y ait un voleur ou un violeur dans son appartement. Je m'installais dans le canapé pour attendre. J'entendis la clef dans la serrure, Puis elle les jeta sur le meuble dans l'entrée, soudain je restais pétrifié en etendant la musique s'elever, elle n'alluma pas la lumière, elle devait avoir l'habitude, elle fila jusqu'à la salle de bain sans se cogner nulle part. Par contre elle alluma , la salle de bain, je l'entendis longuement soupirer, Comme si elle un poids invisible qui lui pesait sur les épaules, elle sortit de la salle de bain, elle laissa la lumière de cette dernière allumée et partit en direction de de la cuisine. Elle portait un bas de survêtement avec un t-shirt de femme rose claire, ses cheveux étaient attachés en un chignon lâche, elle était tout simplement divine. Elle prit une tasse qu'elle venait de réchauffer dans le four à micro onde et vint s'installer sur le canapé. La musique etait en répétition mais ça n'avait pas l'air de la gêner, elle posa sa tête en arrière afin de pouvoir mieux l'écouter. Au bout de la troisième écoute de la chanson, je décidais d'enfin me manifester.

- «Pourquoi tu fais tous ça si ça te fait souffrir à ce point?»

-«Haaaaaaaaaaaaa»

Elle sursauta, son cœur s'arreta puis se remit à battre à une vitesse folle. Elle m'avait reconnue.

- «Edward?»

Elle l'avait presque chuchotée.

-«Qu'est-ce que tu fais là?»

Elle avait l'air apeurée. Comme une petite fille prise la main dans le sac, attendant juste de se faire disputer.

-«Tu sais que ton appartement plairait à toute la famille? Enfin surtout à Alice et à Emmett.

-Tu n'as pas repondu à ma question.

-Toi non plus.»

Elle se rassit sur le canapé, ses yeux s'ouvrirent encore plus lorsqu'elle vit posé sur la table basse son chapeau.

-«Tu as chapeau mon?

-Oui tu me l'a ... ... ... ... ... ... .... lancé»

J'essayais de modérer ma colère mais c'était peine perdu, à cette instant, je la revoyais se frottant contre l'homme de la table.

-«Je ne t'ai pas vu.

Je sais, mais on va dire que moi je t'ai vu.»

Je réussi a reprendre un masque de tranquillité je ne voulais pas l'effrayer. Je me levais, pinçant l'arête de mon nez, ce geste d'habitude me permettait de remettre mes idées au clair. Je laissais un blanc avant de continuer.

-«Bella, croyais-tu que j'aurais pu oublier ton odeur, ta façon de marcher, de sourire?

-J'espérais que non mais aux vus des sentiments que tu as à mon egard je le pensais oui.

-Bella tu ne sais rien de mes sentiments »

Je me mis à lui hurler dessus à partir de ce moment, ses yeux se mirent à flamboyer, elle etait très en colère contre moi.

- «Oh si !!!!! Edward Cullen !!!!! Je connais tes sentiments, as-tu oublié que tu me les a gentiment dévoilés dans la Forêt de Forks !!!!! Je t'ai donné mon cœur et tu l'as emporte avec toi après l'avoir brisé avec joie."

Je me rapprochais d'elle encore plus en colère.

-«Ah oui, tu m'aimes? Et c'est comme ça que tu honores tes sentiments à mon egard? Dans le striptease et les mecs d'un soir?»

J'hurlais de plus en plus. Ce qui eu pour effet de la faire elle aussi encore plus crier.

-«Pour qui tu me prends, pensais-tu réellement que je pourrais encore t'aimer?

-Arrête Bella, j'ai visité ton appartement, tout nous respire ici!

-Et alors? Si c'est pour moi une façon de t'avoir toi? D'avoir une façon de me faire croire que je vous vois tous les jours? D'avoir le cœur moins vide? C'est mal? Peus-tu me dire à qui je fais du mal?

-Effectivement l'appartement d'accord mais le reste? Qu'as-tu fais de ta vie?

-Tu voulais que je sois humaine. Et c'est bien-ce que j'essais faire même si je dois coucher avec des hommes qui te ressemblent pour pouvoir me lever le matin. _D'accord »Alice et Rose 1 / Edward 0_

-« Non Bella!

-Ecoute moi Edward si toi tu arrive à vivre sans moi, moi je n'y arrive pas.»

C'était ça? le sexe? Si je lui donnais elle arrêterait? Comprendrait elle que je ne suis pas parfait? Que je ne suis pas celui qu'il lui faut? Que je ne peux être que brutalité en tant que monstre? Mais si je la tuais? Je n'eu pas le temps de plus y réfléchir ses yeux m'appelaient, son corps me désirait depuis qu'elle m'avait vu, son corps se tendait vers moi. J'étais sur qu'elle avait mouillée sa petite culote bien qu'elle etait en colère contre moi. Le monstre pris le contrôle de mon être, avant qu'elle ne pu s'en apercevoir j'étais contre son corps. Lorsqu'elle rencontra mes yeux brulant de colère et de désire PLUS OU MOINS contenus bien plus que moins, que plus contrôlé. Elle baissa les yeux pour s'apercevoir que je lui avais déjà tout retirer, en fait arraché était un terme beaucoup plus approprié. Je pris dans ma main droite son genou gauche que j'apportais à ma hanche.

- «C'est ça que tu cherchais Bella?»

J'entrais mon sexe en elle sans aucune précaution, avec brutalité. Elle ne répondit pas bien trop surprise et ayant bien trop peur que j'arrête. Elle devait penser que je ne l'avais jamais laissais m'approcher parce que j'avais trop peur de lui faire du mal, mais je voulais lui montrer que ça n'avais rien de bon avec moi. J'étais bien trop en colère pour arrêter même si je savais que je mettais sa vie en danger. Mes instincts avaient pris le dessus et que maintenant que j'avais commencer je ne pouvais et ne voulais pas arrêter. Je m'enfonçais encore en elle, plus brutalement.

-«Je te PARLE Bella?»

-Oui !!!!!!!!!! Oui !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

C'était si bon de l'entendre crier, de la sentir autour de mon sexe, dégoulinante du plaisir qu'elle prennait, je la regardais, les yeux encore plus de Noir Désir et de fureur, je vis dans ses yeux l'espace d'un instant qu'elle devait penser qu'elle aurait du se sauver, fuir le danger, mais elle etait perdue dans mes coups de reins qui faisaient coulisser mon sexe au fond de son intimité. Je décidais de lui parler pour m'empêcher de la mordre car son rythme cardiaque ayant accélérer, son odeur transpirait par tous ses pores et je voulais lui montrer que j'étais en colère.

- «Toute ta vie (coup de rein) partagée (coup de rein) entre nous (coup de rein) et le striptease? (coup de rein), je lui soulevais son autre genou ce qui fis qu'elle fut complètement dans mes bras, quelle douce sensation, j'aurais voulu l'embrasser la poser sur son lit et l'aimer mais j'avais une leçon à lui inculquer.

-«Est-ce ta façon de me punir?»

Je l'a retournais brutalement , elle se retrouva à quatre pattes sur le siège du canapé et bras sur le dossier, Je restais derrière elle sans bouger je voulais qu'elle patiente qu'elle se languit de mon corps et surtout pour reprendre un peu de contrôle sur moi-même. Mais elle me prit de court quand elle se mit à me supplier.

-«Encore Edward! Je t'en supplie, surtout si je ne dois plus jamais te voir. Continue.»

J'entrais mon gland dans l'entré de son sexe uniquement si doux et si accueillant et ne bougeais plus, quand elle poussa son bassin vers mon corps afin de le faire entrer au plus profond de son intimité. Je repris ma cadence effrénée faisant d'elle une poupée de chiffon, j'essayais de ne pas penser à son cou qui m'appelait sans cesse, le monstre tapis au fond de moi qui me soufflait que si je la transformais, je pourrais non seulement boire son sang qui chante pour moi, mais aussi jouer avec son corps encore et encore jusqu'à la fin des temps. Je commençais à envisager cette possibilité plus que sérieusement, mais elle me remis les idées en place en criant de toutes les forces:

-«Oh OUIIIIIIIIIIIIIII ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... .. ENCOOOOOORE C'EST BON ... ... ... ... ... OUIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII ... ... ... ... EDWAAAAAAARD! »

Un orgasme la surpris, il fut fort et puissant à cette instant, je dois l'avouer que je fus fier de moi d'avoir réussi à la faire jouir sans avoir craqué, mais je décidais de ne pas lui laisser le temps d'en profiter. Le but de la manœuvre n'était pas qu'elle passe sa vie à regretter cette partie de jambe en l'air. Je l'a fit basculer à califourchon sur moi, Elle voulu mener la danse mais je ne le voulais pas, à la vigueur de mon bassin, de mes bras et de mes genoux je repris mes mouvements, je restais le seul maître de cette position, bien que venant d'avoir un orgasme elle se remit à gemir et à suivre mes mouvements, même si j'essayais d'être brutal.

Je l'a remis debout contre le mur prés de la porte, ses jambes entourant mes hanches mais elle partie dans son plaisir qu'elle ne le remarqua même pas. Je continuais mes vas et viens allant plus profondément à chaque poussée, je sentais ces parois de plus en plus resserrées autour de mon sexe. L'orgasme me pris au dépourvu, j'essayais en vain de ne pas loucher sur son cou qui me crier de venir y poser ma bouche.

-«Putain ... ... ...»

Je frappais la porte afin d'évacuer mon désir de son sang. Le bruit la fit sursauter. Lorsque je me retirais d'elle, elle parut surprise, j'eu envie de la prendre dans mes bras afin de la consoler mais je voulais qu'elle voit a quel point elle ne me voulait pas, ou tout du moins qu'elle ne voulait pas ce genre de relation avec moi. Je me penchais sur elle et lui dit d'une voix froide et contrôlée.

-«Maintenant que tu as eu ce que tu voulais, tu vas peut-être commencer à te respecter?»

Je me baissais pour ramasser mes affaires et à m'habiller une vitesse inhumaine, je ne voulais pas qu'elle me voit partir. Je claquais la porte derrière moi, reposais la clef où je l'avais trouvée en arrivant. Dans son appartement résonnait encore sa berceuse. Puis j'entendis qu'elle poussait un hurlement:

-«EDWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARD» en s'écroulant sur le sol, j'ai du me battre contre moi-même de toutes mes forces pour ne pas y retourner pour ne pas lui dire que je voulais qu 'elle me déteste parce que moi en cette instant je me détestais. Je me détestais d'avoir laissé mes instincts prendre le dessus, parce que bien que j'essayais de me convaincre du contraire j'avais laissé le monstre prendre le dessus. Je l'avais voulu, je l'avais prise. Et toutes les excuses du monde n'y changeraient rien

Je montais dans ma voiture et rentrais à l'hôtel ou devait m'attendre les autres. Je n'eu pas le temps de refermer la porte qu'un poing était venu s'écraser contre mon nez.

* * *

_**J'arrête ici, je suis désolé, finalement se sera en 3 parties Parce que bien trop longtemps.**_

_**Mais rassurez vous, le 12 etant mon anniversaire mon homme et ma belle maman m'on offert un ordinateur portable donc je pourrais écrire bien plus**_

_**Je voudrais savoir si je continue de faire l'histoire de Bella et ensuite le point de vue d'Edward ou si je ne fait que le point de vue de Bella Et dans les scènes importante je fais des POV d'Edouard? ou bien qu'Edward et ses Propres POV sans forcement avoir celui de Bella sur la même scène?**_

_**Donc le prochain, c'est La Dispute, le shopping, le karaoké et la dispute avec Myla suivant se que vous allez me dire en review**_

**_pour le titre si vous le trouvez bizare c'est normale il faut mettre les deux derniers ensemble_**

_**J'attends vos avis **_

_**A bientôt Karine**_


	8. Chapter 9

_**Coucou à toutes et à tous!!!**_

_**Je voudrais m'excuser pour le retard mais tout le monde à était malade et je n'y ai pas échappée.**_

_**Je voudrais encore remercier les mises en alertes, en favoris et surtout je vous remercie de lire mon histoire, j'ai pas mal de reviews mais j'ai surtout un bon trafic? C'est comme ça qu'on dit?**_

_**Un gros merci à Milqua qui ne fait aucune réflexion sur ma piètre orthographe ;)**_

_**Et de gros poutou à: Titine, AZN, Cédric, Hayden21, Virginie à qui je n'ai pas pu répondre directement. **_

_**Bon j'arrête de bavasser et je vous laisse découvrir qui à oser abimer la jolie petite gueule d'Edward (bon moi en même temps je préfère celle de Robert moins blafarde et plus sexe pas rasé même si Edward est lui toujours bien coiffé) bon d'accord j'arrête!!!!!!**_

* * *

………………………..Chapitre 7: Fait pas ta gonzesse Cullen

D'un coup mes pieds décolèrent du sol et j'atterris d'abord sur le mur puis sur le sol accompagné de plâtre. Mon nez craqua il était cassé, je le pris et le remis à sa place initial, en levant la tête je découvris quatre vampires complètement furax.

_Putain de vampire à la con qui ne sait pas retenir ces hormones._(Emmett)

_J'aimerais pas être à sa place._(Jasper)

_Putain merde, je vais me le faire, il ne restera plus qu'un tas de cendre demain._(Rosalie)

_Mais il est content, regarder le, monsieur je sens le sexe à plein nez!!!!Argggg retenez moi!!!!!!!!_(Alice)

-« Edward non mais t'es devenue cinglé et si tu l'avais tuée!!!!! C'est ça que tu appel ne pas lui faire de mal.

-Rose tu ne comprend pas.

-N'insiste pas Edward avant que je ne t'en recolle une.

-Mais mince vous ne comprenez pas.

-(Emmett) Comprendre quoi Edward? Hein? Que tu as laisser tes besoin passer au dessus de la vie de Bella?

-Mais non je contrôlais. »

Je revenais de traversais la pièces cette fois ci, le coup venait d'Emmett.

-« DU CONTRÔLE? Je vais t'en donner moi du contrôle.

-Mais non.

-Jamais je ne pourrais faire de mal à Bella, je l'aime.

-(Alice) Explique toi Edward et vite. »

Elle me toisait de sa petite taille, j'étais encore assis parterre ne voulant pas raviver la colère de Rosalie et d'Emmett plus que nécessaire. Elle n'avait pas l'air contente et je pense que si c'est Rose qui m'a mis le premier coup c'est parce qu'Alice était bien trop en colère pour ce contentait de me frapper qu'une seule fois. Elle aimait Bella elle était sa sœur, sa meilleure amie et j'avais failli lui enlever pour prouvée à Bella que je ne pouvais pas coucher avec elle? En couchant avec elle. (**ND Moi: ouep je sais je suis tordu, mais vous vous en doutiez bien un peu non?)**

Ironie du sort cette vérité ne m'ai pas apparu lors de ma décision. Mais de toutes façon prise de conscience ou pas sur le fait que je pouvais faire l'amour avec elle ne changeait rien. Je n'était pas partie uniquement parce que je ne pensé pas pouvoir coucher avec elle, je resterais toujours une mise en danger pour elle, il fallait qu'elle me déteste, je n'avait pas fini, j'en était pas loin. Je pense.

Alice glissa sur le sol contre le mur, elle se retrouva assise à coté de moi, quand je levé les yeux sur son visage, il était ravagé par la tristesse. Elle était déçu de mon comportement, pas besoin de lire dans ses pensés pour le savoir.

-« Et si tu me l'avais tuée?

-Je n'y ai pas pensé Alice. Je

-C'est bon, je sais, mais elle sera triste mais elle ne vas pas te détesté en encore moins passée à autre chose tu sais?

-Je dois essayer Alice!

-Et bien fait ce que tu veut mais sache que nous, nous n'avons pas décidé de nous faire détesté d'elle, mais de nous faire pardonner.

-Pas de problème, du moment que tu ne lui dit pas pour….pour tous ça. »

-Ok, aller raconte maintenant. »

Je fis une chose que je ne faisais que très rarement, je posais ma tête contre le mur et pris Alice dans mon bras droit, elle déposa sa tête contre mon torse.

-« C'était fantastique, mieux que tout ce que j'avais pu imaginé, la douceur de sa peau, sa voix, son regard.

-Tu n'as pas eu peur?

-Si très, à chaque instant.

-Tu regrettes?

-Oui et non. Non j'ai aimer ne faire qu'un avec elle mais oui je n'ai pas pu la touche et encore moins l'embrasser et j'étais si en colère.

-…

-Je te choque?

-Non, je suppose que non. »

Elle me souris, comme pour me consolé posa sa petite main sur ma joue. Je fis alors quelque chose que je n'avais plus fait depuis deux ans. Je l'embrassais doucement sur la tempe en y mettant la douceur que d'habitude je réservais pour ma fragile Bella.

* * *

Et voila, je me retrouve une fois de plus dans ma voiture. Je frappais sur mon volant de rage, je n'était pas foutu de tenir deux heures éloigné d'elle, mais j'avais si peur qu'il lui arrive quelque chose. Pfff j'étais un vampire sans aucune volonté, comment est-ce que j'allais faire pour la laisser me détesté et la laisser faire sa vie avec un autre ….

Je fut tiré de mes pensées quand je vis apparaitre dans une petites voiture de sport Angela avec la fille d'hier….Myla.

Elle riaient et marchaient vite en chahutant jusqu'à la porte d'entré de Bella. En tendant bien les oreilles je pus entendre un cris:

-« Bella!!!!Bella!!!! T'es là?? C'est nous!!!!!!! »

Puis plus rien, au bout de ce qui me parut être une éternité, Angela ouvrit une fenêtre qui devait être celle de la cuisine, elle pensée à Bella. _Bon sang qu'Est-ce qu'elle à fabriquée hier pour être dans cette état et sa porte elle a eu un mini ouragan dans son salon? En plus sa sent le sexe ici, mais si c'était ça? pourquoi elle pleure? Je lui est dit un million de fois qu'elle ne le retrouvera pas comme ça. Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'elle ne pense encore qu'a lui depuis deux ans? Et si c'était Ben? Ouais peu être que je ferais pareil? Non pas au bout de deux ans il faut qu'elle vive, mais pourquoi vit elle avec des fantômes? Bon le plus simple c'est quand même d'aller lui demander. Elle sortis de la cuisine._

Je les écoutais, je n'aimais pas entendre ce que j'entendais, même si je m'en était bien rendu compte en visitant son appartement. Je grimaçais en entendant Bella dire elle-même qu'elle se faisais « sauter » tous les soirs par des hommes différents, il fallait vraiment que j'arrive à me faire détester. Mais je souris en l'entendant mentionner Alice, cette dernière aurait été fier d'elle, elle va adorer la nouvelle Bella. Je souris de nouveau mais de dépit en remarquant que son habitude de me protéger était toujours là.

Elles avaient pris la voiture de Bella? Alors que Myla en avait une vraiment mieux qui devait rouler plus vite et qui devait être beaucoup plus confortable. J'essayais de rester prés de la voiture possible pour essayé d'écouter leurs conversations par la fenêtre en cette après midi ensoleillé.

Myla était en train de penser au poste de Bella. _**(ND Moi: j'ai mis leurs conversation en gras,**_ _**j'espère que comme ça se sera bien clair)**_

**-« Bella, j'arrive toujours pas à croire que tu as un aussi chouette poste dans une aussi…………….antique voiture. **(Myla)

**-Cadeau d'Emmett. »**

_(Angela) Merde Myla c'est pas le bon sujet, bon si personne ne s'intéresse au sujet elle laissera peu être tomber. _

**-« Emmett? Ah oui le garçon à qui appartient tous ces truc de baseball dans ta salle à manger?**

**-(soupir) oui.**

**-Oh c'est lui aussi le garçon avec la belle blonde sur les photo dans la cuisine?**

**-(raclement de gorge) oui, oh fait qui viens ce soir? »**

_Et oui Bella est la reine pour changer de sujet de conversation en un temps record.(Angela)_

**-« Et bien…;mise à part toi, Angela et moi il y aura Ben et Tom.**

**-Super sa fait longtemps que je n'ai pas vu Tom.**

**-Il va beaucoup mieux »**

Arrivée à Seattle, elles commencèrent tout de suite à faire les magasins, j'étais ravis qu'elles choisissent de faire les boutique du centre ville plutôt que celle du centre commerciale, au moins avec les boutiques dans la rue je pouvais les suivre dictèrent même si suivre enfin je devrais dire traquer est une partie de moi.

L'après midi ce passa dans la joie, les filles étaient euphoriques, les voir défiler dans leurs habits ensemble, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de comparer cette sorties avec celle dont j'ai pu être témoin avec Alice.

Elles sortirent de chaque magasins avec des sacs. Le seul magasin ou je ne les avaient pas suivie était celui de la lingeries car j'ai voulu entrais mais au bout de deux minutes deux vendeuses m'avais déjà sautées dessus en me demandant si « je voulais voir quelque chose » et chacune en espérant que je les inviterais à sortir. Sans compter les regards enamourées de certaines clientes, je préférais sortir de peur de me faire remarquer. En sortant d'un énième magasins, alors que je me perdais dans les pensais d'Angela qui pensais à son compte qui allait virer au rouge après tous ces excès, je fus surpris de l'entendre dire:

**-« Est-ce que vous avez fini? Je vais finir par être à sec. (Angela)**

**- J'ai encore un chapeau à rachetais. (Bella)**

**-Oh c'est vrai que tu l'as perdu! (Myla)**

**-D'ailleurs, vous ne l'avez pas vu chez moi?**

**-Non, mais si tu l'as perdu au club qu'Est-ce qu'il ferait chez toi? **

Bella faisais une drôle de tête, elle devait être en train de se mordre la langue pour avoir trop parlée.

**- c'est vrai oublie. (Myla fronça les sourcilles) »**_Qu'Est-ce qui lui prend? Elle est bizarre depuis qu'on la retrouver parterre._

* * *

Une fois que je m'étais bien assurée qu'elle était bien rentrée je décidé de retourner voir mes frères et sœurs.

Je rentrais dans la suite en redoublant de vigilance, j'avais assez appris à voler pour aujourd'hui. Les garçons était devant la télé et pas de trace des filles même en pensé dans aucune des pièces que contenait la suite. Je tentais ma chance avec eux.

-« Salut.

-Salut

-Ouais.

-Emmett, je

-Ferme là Edward ou je te jure que je laisse jouer Rose et Alice avec ta dépouille mon pote. J'espère que cette fois tu as foutu la paix à Bella?

-Oui, elle respire encore si c'est ça qui te préoccupe, mais t'es un sacrée hypocrite!

-Quoi moi? Non mais je rêve, quand j'ai dit que nous devions jouer au jeu de _« mettons Bella en danger voir si elle sera encore vivante demain »_?

-J'ai jamais dis que tu avais dit ça, mais qui me tannais pour que Bella soit transformer un million de fois par jour a Forks?

-Oui effectivement et si tu veut le savoir c'est toujours d'actualité, mais vu que tu ne veut pas d'elle je te conseil de la transformer ou de la laisser en vie. »

Une vague de calme envahis la pièce, je regardais Jasper.

-Merci mec

-De rien »

Il me fis un petit sourire mais il lui contamina les yeux tout de même, mais ça voulait dire qu'il était d'accord avec Bella.

-Jasper, je…. Jamais enfin j'aime Bella plus que tout, je voudrais juste lui laisser mener sa vie.

-Je sais, je pense être celui qui le sait le mieux, mais tu dis que tu aimerais qu'elle est une vie heureuse?

-Exactement.

-As-tu pensé que… peut être … que tu es le seul avec qui elle veut construire une vie?

-Oui et c'est-ce qui m'avait empêché de partir au début, je lui fait plus de mal que de bien. »

Je me retournais sur la télé faisant semblant de m'intéressé au match histoire de ne pas réenclencher la bagarre avec Emmett qui ne demandait que ça, il n'avait pas fini de me dire mes quatre vérités et même si il savait que j'entendais ce qu'il pensait, il avait bien l'intention de me les dire.

* * *

Alice et Rose sont revenus de leurs virée shopping, avec une pile de sacs. Apparemment elle avait décidée de jouer à la Barbie-Edward, mais au vue de la peine que je lui avait infligé je la laissais faire. Elle me gratifia d'un jeans bleu délavé très près du corps avec des _**doc martin**_ une chemise blanche, un gilet de costar et une cravate nouer mais le nœud m'arrivé au niveau de la poitrine avec un chapeau posé sur mes cheveux désordonné. Je n'avis pas assez de soucis avec le regard des filles, il fallait qu'elle me déguise en beau gosse .

En arrivant dans le salon, je trouvais Rosalie, Emmett et Jasper. Alice me suivait.

-Il est l'heure d'y aller

* * *

Nous nous assîmes à une table qui d'après Alice aurais une superbe vu sur celle de Bella.

Elle entra 10 minutes plus tard, je pense que ma mâchoire venait de se décrocher, elle portait un jeans avec des trou dedans laissant apparaitre des bout de sa peau si douce, contre mon grés une érection commença à me mettre ma à l'aise surtout lorsqu'Alice se retourna et me souris d'un air espiègle. Elle portait également une chemise blanche une gilet de costume une cravate et des doc martines noire et un chapeau le tout exactement la réplique de mes propre habits, Alice l'avait fait exprès de nous assortir, je la regardais je ne comprenais plus.

-Edward? Comment trouve tu Bella?

-Je ne connais pas de mot assez fort.

-Oh Alice t'as réussi à couper le sifflet de Mr je sais tout.

-Ah ah ah très trop Emmett.

-bah quoi je constate.

Rose se mit à rire. Elle fut coupé en plein son éclat de rire quand Bella se mit à chanter. Mince où avait elle appris à chanter et avec tant d'assurance, bien sur **au club** mais sa lui aller tellement bien, elle avait les joues roses et avait l'air de s'amuser. Ces amis se mirent à crier et sifflet quand elle dit une phrase sur le fait qu'elle aimait se déguiser la chanson lui aller parfaitement bien d'après ce que j'avais pu voir de sa vie.

Puis ce fut au tour de son amie Myla, celle-ci je la connaissait bien étant une chanson de Michael Jackson.

C'était une belle chanson qui parle de l'amitié de deux personnes seuls qui se trouvent. Bella avait eu une larme qui se mit à rouler sur sa joues, ce fut trop douloureux pour moi, je sortis prendre l'air, mais ne pouvant m'en aller loin d'elle je restais dans le sasse. La chanson pris fin. Bella se mit à parler mes sens se mirent aussitôt en éveille.

**-« Je t'aime aussi »**

**-(Angela) A moi poupée, alors écoute moi bien parce que moi aussi je t'aime ma belle. » **

La musique fut entrainant et je me tournais vers la scène, il n'y avait pas que Bella qui avait pris de l'assurance… Angela n'avait pas beaucoup changée, mais elle s'amusait sur scène, mais en écoutant les paroles j'eu un pincement, c'était l'histoire de deux meilleurs amis dont une avait mal tournée. On aurait dis cette chanson écrite sur nous pour elle. Occupais à regarder Angela quand quelqu'un butta sur mon torse et se retrouva les quatre fer en l'air.

-« AIE!! »

Merde, je ne m'attendais pas à ça, vite il faut que je l'agace, opération **« déteste Edward » **doit commencer.

« -Bella!!! Tient tu arrives à marcher, j'aurais jamais cru ça possible! »

Elle fut choquée de me voir là, et encore plus de m'entendre lui parler comme ça, elle rougit et mon dieu elle était encore plus belle et désirable en colère, ces yeux lançaient des flammes, elle allait me sortir une réplique bien sanglante, je le sentais mais les deux filles arrivèrent en courant.

-« (Angela) oh…. _(Edward??? Oh mon dieu Bella, ma chérie)_

-(Myla) Bella? Sa va? _(C'est pas possible des qu'un beau mec est dans les parages il faut qu'elle lui tombe dessus, et si justement c'était le destin, il est peu être sympa elle pourrait lui faire oublier EDWARD) _Super elle avait prononcée mon prénom comme ci ce simple fait aller la faire vomir

-Heu oui

-(Myla) Et vous sa va? »

J'allais répondre que oui en faisant mon paon, mais Rose me pris de court.

-(Rosalie) bien sur qu'il va bien. »

Elle resta sous le choc en regardant Rose. _(Mince où Est-ce que j'ai bien pu la croiser? Je la connais c'est sur, oh )_

-« OH…… Mais…..je………..vous……….la cuisine ………….vous êtes Rose, la Rose de Bella ? »Rosalie me regarda souriante mais très surprise de ce qu'elle venait d'entendre apparemment.

-« Je pense que oui. »

Elle se retourna lentement pour regarder Emmett, Alice, Jasper et moi, et ce mit à réfléchir, son esprit revoyait la cuisine de Bella. Et ce décida à parler.

-« Toi tu dois être Jasper » il hocha la tête en souriant doucement

-« Toi Alice!

-Bien trouvée, c'est moi!

-Toi tu es Emmett

-Ouais » il lui fit un signe de la main

-« Pourquoi tes affaires sont dans la salle à manger de Bella?

-Heu……… »Il ouvrit en grand ses yeux sous la surprise de la question. Il me regarda, _(c'est quoi cette question? Qu'Est-ce que sa veut dire?)_ je lui fit signe de ne pas poursuivre.

Elle se retourna sur moi _(putain j'y crois pas c'est lui l'enfoiré et dire que je projetais de la pousser dans ses bras oh quel amie je fais)_, elle me poussa en me criant dessus

-« c'est toi? C'est toi l'enfoiré qui à détruit Bella?

-Oui et alors, je peut savoir en quoi ça te concerne?

* * *

_**Voila les POV long sont fini. Apparemment vous préfériez que j'alterne plus souvent mais se sera surtout Bella.**_

_**J'espère que ça vous a plus, n'hésitaient pas à me donner votre avis j'adore ça.**_

_**Pour m'excuser de tout ce retard je vais vous donner un choix à faire sur qui va vous raconter la dispute Edward-Myla.**_

_**Celui qui aura le plus était demandé**_

_**Donc demandais et je m'exécuterais**_

_**À bientôt Karine **_


	9. Chapter10

**Coucou a tous et à toutes.**

**Mille merci pour toutes les reviews, comme toujours j'ai adoré les lire et y répondre peu être encore plus ;)**

**Un gros bisous à Milqua ma Beta :D**

**Et de Gros poutou à: hayden21, COCOTTE 56, virginie, lovecullenn et à Cédric.**

**Pour la dispute j'ai décidée de suivre les conseilles de mon fils, (merci Jordan, même si je lui est de lire l'histoire 10 ans oblige, mais il à vu que j'étais contrariée et m'a demander pourquoi, quand je lui ai dit que j'aurais aimée faire plaisir à tous le monde, il m'a demander pourquoi je ne pouvais pas le faire et ça a fait tilt dans ma tête: mais si je peux.**

* * *

-« c'est toi? C'est toi l'enfoiré qui à détruit Bella? (Myla)

-Oui et alors, je peut savoir en quoi ça te concerne? (Edward)

Chapitre 8: La dispute

Pov Myla

-En quoi ça me regarde?

-Oui, c'est entre elle et moi, il ne me semble pas que l'on faisait ménage à trois.

-Espèce de petit con prétentieux, non effectivement on ne se connait pas, et je suis désolé d'avoir croisée ta route.

Il fit un pas dans ma direction, il me chuchota à l'oreille:

-Allons je suis sur que ce qui te désole, c'est de ne pas m'avoir eu dans ton lit avant elle.

Ma main partis sans que je n'aie eu le temps de le demander à mon cerveau, je lui mit une claque. Sa tête vacilla sous le coup ou sur la surprise car seul sa tête bougea. Je vis Rosalie sourire, je me demandais si c'était de plaisir ou si c'était pour mon audace?

-Tu l'as fait souffrir.

Il mit sa tête sur le coté, puis paru réfléchir.

-Oh pas t'en que ça apparemment.

-Idiot fini!!! C'est nous qui l'avons ramassée à la petite cuillère.

_Flashback_

En rentrant chez moi, je vis une fille en train de pleurer sur le trottoir, une superbe brune qui éveilla en moi un sentiment indéfinissable comme ci je devais la protéger. Je me suis assise à coté d'elle malgré la pluie qui tombé par seau d'eau. Je décidais de lui adresser la parole:

-Bonjour.

Pour toute réponse elle renifla.

-Je m'appel Myla.

-Bella

-Pourquoi tu pleurs sous la pluie?

-Pourquoi pas?

-C'est vrai que pour attraper une pneumonie c'est l'idéal!

Elle souris en laissant échapper un petit rire.

-Je.. C'est idiot, je croyais avoir reconnu quelqu'un, je l'ai suivie et me voila perdu, mouillé et probablement complément folle si tu veux mon avis.

-Aller, viens, on va chez moi.

-Pourquoi?

-J'ai toujours rêvée d'avoir une amie complètement folle.

-Alors tu vas être servie

Une fois chez moi, on se sécha et nous nous installâmes devant une tasse de café, j'y appris comment elle avait atterris chez son père sa rencontre avec le garçon le plus populaire de l'école, son amour pour lui, la rencontre avec le docteur et sa famille, et le jour de son départ son rejet total de sa personne, sa dépression, sa décision de partir, d'être célèbre pour avoir d'une certaine façon un contact avec lui, elle espérait qu'il l'a regardait quand elle passait à la télé, son impression de le voir partout, d'entendre le son de sa voix à la télé dans la radio quand elle était seul.

Fin du Flashback

Pov Edward

Elle venait d'avoir une piqure de rappel de souvenir, la première fois ou elle a vu Bella. Je savais que je lui avait fait du mal, mais là, la revoir ainsi dans les yeux de son amie c'était réellement dure. Je ne devais pas encore provoquer cette douleur, si elle me détestait elle serait cette fois contente de me voir partir.

-Et bien je suis là maintenant, tu n'as plus besoin d'avoir pitié d'elle.

Pour accentuer mes paroles, je lui fis un sourire de vendeur de voiture de sport. Je fis le tour des personnes autour de moi, car Myla était trop en colère pour prononcer une parole cohérente, elle aurait eu une mitraillette dans les mains et si j'étais un humain, je serais mort depuis bien longtemps.

_(Emmett) Putain c'est impossible d'être aussi con, il a prit des cours du soir?_

_(Myla) putain… Edward, homme mort…. Où est-ce que je pourrais trouver une mitraillette à cette heure?…..connard… attentat chez lui…. Bombe ….cercueils…..comment elle a fait pour en tomber amoureuse d'un con pareil?_

_(Alice) si il continue je le brule sans prendre la peine de le démembrer._

_(Jasper) comment ça se fait que je n'arrive à calmer personne? Peut être que c'est ma propre colère qui bloque mon pouvoir?_

_(Bella) …. _Toujours aussi vide mais son regard est plein de tristesse et de vide, comme si elle entendait mais qu'elle n'était pas avec nous_._

_(Angela) Qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrive à Edward? Lui qui était si gentil, même au lycée il ne parlait à personne mais quand on lui parlait, il répondait toujours gentiment, il faisait comprendre à la personne qu'il ne souhaitait pas poursuivre la discutions mais toujours de façon polie, là il est … méchant et de plus avec Bella, si je ne l'avait pas vu je ne l'aurais pas cru. Mais je pense qu'ils sont fait pour être ensemble, la preuve ils sont habillés exactement pareille, je me demande si quelqu'un s'en est aperçu?_

_(Rosalie) Si il continue je lui fait bouffer sa cravate ha haha ça risque d'être rigolo un vampire qui mange une cravate, mais l'important c'est que ça le fasse taire. _

_(le blond) c'est qui ce type?_

_(le brun) Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire? S'il pouvait traduire je dormirais moins con ce soir. _

_Pov Jasper_

J'asseyais encore une fois de calmer tout le monde mais impossible de me concentrer. Il y avait beaucoup trop d'émotion à canaliser: La colère d'Alice, de Rosalie et de celle d'Emmett, la haine de l'amie de Bella, l'incompréhension des deux garçons, le doute et la culpabilité d'Edward, la curiosité des gens qui nous regarder, et le pire: la douleur de Bella.

Apparemment son amie à décidée de reprendre son combat avec Edward.

-Je n'ai pas pitié d'elle. Qui est tu pour me juger?

-Myla.(Bella)

Elle était fatiguée physiquement et émotionnellement, sentir son désarroi était presque insupportable, elle souffrait pour elle mais aussi pour nous, de nous infligés cela.

Pov Emmett

Elle se retourna sur Bella, lui fit un sourire, la haine dans ses yeux fit instantanément place à la tristesse et la culpabilité et à l'amitié.

-Comment as-tu pu l'aimer? Il était déjà comme ça?

A ce moment, pas la peine d'empathie pour ressentir toute la douleur qui émanait de Bella, comment pouvait on souffrir autant?

Elle secoua négativement la tête, son regard se posa sur Edward, elle partit dans ses pensées surement du temps ou elle était sur de ces sentiments. Il eu au moins la décence de ne pas empiré la situation.

-Je… il …non

Elle se referma dans le silence, elle voulait probablement lui dire qu'il mec génial il est, sauf quand il décide à sa place ce qui est le mieux pour elle.

Myla se retourna vers Edward.

-Et crois moi que je préférerais mourir que de la laisser seule avec toi.

-Oh la dernière fois, elle n'a pas eu l'air de se plaindre.

Des larmes roulèrent sur les joues de Bella. Comment pouvait il lui faire ça?

Pov Rosalie

Bella est tombé dans mes bras, inconsciente. Je demandais à Edward:

-Tu es fier de toi?

Dans ses yeux, j'y vis de la tristesse, mais je m'en fichais comme de l'an quarante. Il fis un pas pour prendre Bella, mais il regarda Myla et les garçons.

-Oh quoi, je suis sur qu'elle simule.

Je lui dit tout bas et très vite pour être sur que seul les vampires puissent m'entendre:

-T'es trop con, tu détruis ce que tu avais de plus beau dans ta vie, tu en deviens minable.

Myla regarda Bella et me dit:

-On devrait la ramener chez elle.

-Bien sur on te suis.

Je lui souris, j'étais heureuse qu'elle est trouvée un vrai amie, avec la petite brune qui était au lycée avec nous, elle avait de vrai amie pas comme nous qui l'avons laisser tomber au premier obstacle.

Pov Alice

Rosalie donna Bella à Emmett pour que ça paraisse moins bizarre. Edward nous suivit, mais Myla arriva en courant, elle lui attrapa le bras en l'obligeant à se retourner.

-Ou crois-tu aller?

Ses yeux lancés des éclaires, elle avaient du caractère, Emmett devait l'adorer.

-Je vais avec mes frères et mes sœurs.

-Certainement pas, il n'est pas question que tu ailles chez Bella.

-Et pourquoi pas?

Edward se rapprochait à chaque parole échangée, il lui souriait d'un air méchant et sadique, mais elle n'avait pas peur de lui apparemment, et d'après une de mes visions, il allait s'en reprendre une.

-Parce que je ne pense pas que Bella veuille de toi chez elle.

-Et bien on va attendre qu'elle se réveille, et pourra me mettre à la porte elle-même ou bien je pourrais encore jouir de son corps.

Un crac rompis le silence qu'avait installé Edward par cette déclaration. C'était la mâchoire d'Edward, si il avait était un humain elle lui aurait fracturé la mâchoire. Apparemment, elle avait changée d'avis au dernier moment, de la claque on était passer au coup de poing.

-NE RE-PAR-LE PLUS JAMAIS D'ELLE COMME CA.

Pour toute réponse il lui souris en mettant sa tête sur le coté.

-si tu recommence je me ferais un plaisir d'abimer ta jolie petite gueule!!!

-OUAIS (Emmett)

Il avait levé le poing dans les airs, et vis que tout le monde le regardait.

-Pardon.

-hum jolie hein?

-Oui mais malheureusement c'est tout ce que tu as de bien et tu n'as pas l'air d'y tenir.

Elle était redevenue très calme.

-Pourquoi dis-tu ça.

Il avait l'air plus intrigué maintenant perdant son arrogance.

-Et bien, à chaque fois que tu lui manqueras de respect, je te frapperais, je gère un club de striptease alors les mec je sais comment on les mate.

Elle lui fis le même sourire sadique qu'il lui avait fait juste avant.

Dommage qu'elle n'était pas un vampire parce que maintenant qu'il était sur ces gardes ça allait être plus dur pour elle de le frapper.

* * *

Pov Bella

Je me suis réveillée, dans mon lit. Je me demandais comment j'avais bien pu passer du Karaoké à mon lit.

Mes souvenir revinrent doucement un par un. Les chansons de mes amies, le mur qui était en fait Edward, Myla qui le rencontre, les mots dures, Edward qui à sous entendu que l'on avait couchés ensemble, la honte d'avoir été si faible, la joie de les revoir mais pas dans ces circonstances, puis le trou noir.

Je tendis l'oreille, j'entendis des gens discuter dans ma salle à manger, je supposais que c'était Ben, Myla, Tom et Angela, je décidais de me lever pour aller les remercier et m'excuser.

Je poussais doucement la porte de ma chambre et j'eu un choc en voyant Emmett, Rose, Alice Jasper et Myla et Edward. C'est deux là étaient apparemment passée de la dispute à l'ignorance totale.

-(Alice) Alors c'est comme ça que vous vous êtes connu?

-(Myla) Oui, on aurait dit un petit chaton trempé.

-(Rosalie) Heureusement que tu étais là.

-(Myla) C'est une chance, j'avais oublié les clefs du club et j'ai du faire demi tour.

-(Jasper) Comment se fait-il qu'elle fasse du striptease?

Je souris Jasper avait l'air mal à l'aise, mais très curieux, d'ailleurs Edward releva la tête par instinct et la remis à sa place avant qu'un des autres pu voir que ça l'intéressait mais c'était sans compter Jasper qui du percevoir de la curiosité car il le regarda 2 sec. Personne ne c'était aperçu de cette échange à part moi.

-(Myla) Je suis désolé, ce n'ai pas une honte, mais c'est à Bella de vous en parler, c'est un bout de son histoire par rapport à l'autre idiot.

Il l'a toisa d'un air supérieur mais ne dit rien.

-(Emmett) En tous cas moi, j'adore cette appartement.

-(Rosalie) Il est très beau

-(Myla) C'est drôle mais, j'ai l'impression de vous connaitre.

-(Alice) C'est vrai que son appart nous ressemble, j'aurais pensée qu'en 2 ans elle serait passée à autre chose.

-(Myla) Moi aussi, elle pleure souvent, se refugie dans ses albums photo, parfois ne bougeant pas de son lit pendant des jours disant qu'elle à ses règles.

Elle eu un sourire triste. Je soupirais, je ne pensais pas être si transparente. Rosalie se retourna sur Edward:

-Edward je voudrais que tu fasses à manger à Bella je pense qu'elle va en avoir besoin. Il se leva mais Myla se mit entre la porte de la cuisine et Edward.

-Il n'ai pas question que tu lui fasse quoi que se soit.

-(Emmett) Myla laisse le faire, lui seul sait faire à manger correctement.

Elle soupira pour montrer son désaccord mais se poussa de devant la porte.

Il entra dans la cuisine, et ouvrit le frigo. Il ressorti immédiatement de la cuisine. Myla sourit.

-Alors Edward, on arrête si vite, pas si bon cuisinier hein?

Il se retourna fit les quatre pas qui les séparaient et lui dit.

-C'est ton amie et tu ne surveille même pas son alimentation, pas un morceau de viande dans son frigo, elle est blanche, elle manque probablement de protéine.

Il repartis en direction de la porte d'entré.

-Attend tu ne peut pas aller lui acheter de la viande.

-Et pourquoi?

-Parce qu'elle est végétarienne.

- (Emmett, Rosalie, Alice, Jasper et Edward) QUOI????????

-Quoi? Elle est végétarienne, elle n'ai pas la seule sur cette planète.

Il eurent tous un petit rire que moi seule pouvait comprendre.

Pov Edward

Elle était devenus végétarienne? Pour une surprise, en même temps à la réflexion non pas après avoir visité son appart. Mais qu'Est-ce qu'elle avait dans la tête?

Une petite voix se fit entendre:

-(Bella) Ou est Angela?

-(Myla) Elle est partie avec les garçons, pour leur expliquer ils n'ont rien compris. Mais elle m'a dit de te dire qu'elle t'embrasse, de ne pas te fier aux apparence et qu'elle t'appelle ce soir mais que si tu n'as pas envie ou le temps de répondre, ne décroche pas, et ne culpabilise pas, elle passe demain après midi.

-Elle n'ai pas restée?

-Non, elle à pensée que vous aviez besoin de temps, moi je voulais voir si tu allais bien et comme c'est le cas, je vais aussi vous laissez. Je repasse aussi demain.

Elle lui fit un sourire et se retourna, mais s'avisa et lui chuchota à l'oreille:

-Je suis désolé quand je leur ai dit que tu été végétarienne ils ont été plus que surpris et un peu aussi en colère. Je ne pensais pas que ça pouvait être grave.

-Ce n'ai rien, ils me comprendront.

Elle lui fit un sourire, je pari que c'est à cause du fait que nous sommes nous même végétarien.

Myla lui fit un bisous et lui caressa la joue avant d'ajouté bien haut mais à la manière d'un secret.

-Si monsieur Sexy Bad boy te cherche appelles moi et je réplique, bien que je pense que les quatre autre s'en chargeraient volontiers. Mais moi aussi j'aime frapper sa bouille alors n'hésite pas.

Sur un dernier clin d'œil elle pris son manteau, le passa et dit

-A demain tout le monde.

Elle me regarda en me jetant un regard mauvais et referma la porte derrière elle.

-(Alice) Aller raconte nous tous!!!!

* * *

Voilà j'espère que la dispute vous à plu. J'ai hâte de voir vos réactions

N'hésité pas à laisser des commentaires j'y répond avec beaucoup de plaisir

À bientôt Karine


	10. Chapter 11

_**Coucou à tous et à toutes**_

_**Je voudrais avant toute chose rappeler que les personnages appartiennent à Stéphenie Meyer.**_

_**Que cette histoire est classée M donc interdiction de la lire aux personnes mineur.**_

_**Un gros merci à Milqua ma beta :D**_

_**Et aussi à Cédric seul anonyme (pas si anonyme que ça)**_

_**Et a Cocotte56 qui m'a fait mourir de rire devant mon ordi (tu est toute pardonnée, ce serais à moi de m'excuser vu le temps que j'ai mis pour poster ce chapitre)**_

_**A part ça j'ai atteins les 102 reviews, que du bonheur**_

Chapitre 10: Et puis c'est tout

_**POV Bella **_

-Alice!!!!!

-Quoi?

Je me retournais pour regarder Edward, mais il partit dans la cuisine. Je soupirais mais je me tournais pour refaire face à Alice.

-Ecoute Alice, pour l'instant je n'ai pas tellement envie de parler de ce dont toi tu as envie.

Elle me regarda, une lueur de tristesse passa dans ses yeux couleur dorées qui m'avaient tellement manqués.__Malheureusement pour moi une vague de culpabilité m'envahir et lui dit:

_**-**_Ecoute je n'ai pas dit jamais, laisse moi du temps ok?

-Ok.

Je me rasseyais sur le canapé prés d'Emmett et de Jasper, de là je pouvais voir Edward qui revenait parmi nous. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de le regarder, mon regard dériva vers son cou qui était un appel au baisers, ses joues ou reflétait le plus jolie des souris quand il voulait bien sourire. Sa bouche qui m'avait murmurée de si jolie parole d'amour, berçait de si douce promesse d'amour et de douceur, ses bras si rassurant. A cet instant, malgré toute la douleur qu'il m'avait fait subir, je n'avais envie que d'une chose , courir m'y réfugier, il y avait aussi son torse recouvert d'une chemise blanche qui flattait son physique déjà plus qu'avantageux, ses cuisses dures et musclées d'un jean bleu délavé qui allait parfaitement bien avec ses **doc Martin's. **

**Quoi?????**

Je me relevais sur mes genoux toujours sur le canapé. Je le regardais, plus particulièrement, je regardais sa tenue ayant arrêté de baver comme une collégienne. Un chapeau identique au mien, une chemise blanche, une cravate et un jeans bleu délavé (bien que je me suis amusée à faire des trous dans le mien) et doc Martin's noire.

-(Edward) Oui, amour, qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

-Ta tenue. Ma tenue.

Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux, apparemment mal à l'aise que je l'ai remarqué.

-(Edward) Heu….

-(Alice) Tu as remarquée??? Vous êtes vraiment fait pour être ensemble.

-(Edward) Alice tu sais très bien que c'est « grâce » à toi si l'on est habillés de la même façon.

-(Alice) Oui bon, je vous ais juste un peu aidé, dit-elle avec un sourire innocent.

Nous soupirâmes tous les deux en même temps.

-(Rosalie) Et si tu nous montrais ton chez toi?

Je la regardais d'un regard plein de gratitude.

-(Bella) On commence par l'entré?

Tout le monde se leva mais Rosalie resta près de moi et me dit:

-J'aimerais que plus tard, on prenne le temps de parler toutes les deux.

-(Bella) Bien sur Rose quand tu veux.

Elle me souris et m'entraina dans l'entré ou tout les autres nous attendaient.

-(Bella) Chaque pièce ici représente l'un de vous, serez vous devinez la quelle est à qui?

-(Alice) L'entré c'est Carlisle.

-(Bella) Etaie un peu.

-(Alice) et bien c'est grand calme, il y a plein de tableau que lui seul sait trouver. Bien que cette pièce pourrais tous nous représenter et dans tous j'entend nous sept plus toi, Charlie et ton amie Jacob.

Je ne pu que sourire. C'était criant de vérité.

Nous nous déplaçâmes dans la cuisine. Il me regardèrent tous un peu sidérés.

-(Jasper) Bella, ma petite Bella

Il s'approcha de moi en secouant la tête, dans un mouvement comique comme si je l'avais hautement déçu, il me prit par les épaules, pour m'obliger à lui faire face, il mit deux doigts sous mon menton puis les releva doucement pour m'obliger à le regarder dans les yeux, j'avais du mal à retenir mon sourire, pas lui de toute évidence.

-Bella. Hum…… Tu me déçois….. Vois tu je pensais qu'après toutes ces années à nous côtoyer, tu te serais aperçue que les vampires ne mangeaient pas de la même façon que toi.

J'essayais de garder mon sérieux, pour ne pas fiche par terre ce moment de complicité que l'on avait instaurés avec Jasper. Moment que je n'aurait cassé pour rien au monde.

Je me jetais parterre à ses pieds, en finissant bien sùr sur mes genoux. Lui agrippant les genoux en signe de supplice envers sa personne. Il me regardait toujours aussi sérieux.

-Pardon mon seigneur, jamais plus je ne commettrais une telle erreur, je vous supplie de me croire.

Il me regarda, si sa bouche n'avait pas bougée d'un millimètre, la joie, l'humour, l'amusement, eux, emplissaient ses yeux.

-Très bien tu peux te relever, je serais clément pour cette fois, mais uniquement cette fois.

Il me tendit la main afin de m'aider à me relever, main que bien sur je pris. Une fois debout, je le regardais, un sourire tranquille c'était installé sur mes lèvre, il me rendit mon sourire de façon encore plus tendre. Je pouvais lire dans ces yeux le plaisir de ce moment, ce moment qui suffisait à instauré une nouvelle amitié. Une amitié toute nouvelle sur des bases saines effaçant mon 18eme anniversaire. Il me surprit en se penchant vers moi et encore plus lorsque ces lèvres touchèrent délicatement ma joue. Une fois ces lèvres retirées de ma joue, ma main monta automatiquement là où, un instant avant Jasper m'avait embrassé. Mes yeux se brouillèrent, mais je ne laissais couler aucune larme. Je vis Alice sautiller sur place les deux mains jointes, Emmett serrait Rose contre lui, ils se souriaient comme-ci ce moment était aussi important pour eux, que pour moi, du coin de l'œil je vis Edward, il nous regardait, Jasper et moi chacun notre tour, un air bizarre s'inscrit sur son visage, j'avais l'impression qu'il était en colère? jaloux? Non impossible, il m'avait clairement dit ce qu'il pensait des relations humains-vampires. Quand je me tournais vers lui, pour mieux définir son expression, il détourna la tête pour regarder partout et tout le monde sauf Jasper et moi.

Alice sentant le malaise arriver à grand pas, prit les devant en me tirant hors de la cuisine.

-Aller je veux voir la salle de bain!!!!!!

Tous le monde me suivie, mais lorsque la porte fut ouverte, Rosalie lâcha la main d'Emmett pour entrée la 1ere à l'intérieur.

- Waouh Bella, tu as fait un sacré travail, elle est superbe et les dimensions sont…………..parfaite.

Emmett rentra à son tour dans le lieu qui était entrain de fasciner sa femme.

-Rose, tu devais te sentir flattée car je pense que cette pièce est toute à ton image.

Surprise Rosalie se retourna en caressant la vasque de marbre rose, si elle avait pu rougir je parierais qu'elle serait assortis à la vasque.

- En fait ce sont les ouvriers qui ont fait un bon travail, moi j'ai juste dit ce que je voulais et payais, rajoutant bien sur quelques remarques déplaisantes à qui de droit lorsque je n'avais pas ce pourquoi j'avais payé.

-(Emmett) ou la la la je vois ça d'ici !!!!! Swan la terminator!!!!

Tous le monde ris de bon cœur, surement en m'imaginant. C'était si bon de les avoir tous réunies autour de moi, que peut m'importaient les blagues douteuses d'Emmett, j'étais heureuse. Bien que cela ne m'empêcha pas de rougir. C'était surement la raison pour laquelle Rosalie décida d'intervenir.

-Merci Bella.

Elle baissa la tête mais rajouta immédiatement

-Bon est si tu nous montrais le reste de ton chez toi.

Alice sautillait déjà dans tous les sens en chantonnant.

-Le dressing!!! Le dressing.

Nous prîmes sur la droite et Alice me bouscula pour passer la première. Ce qui me fit sourire, car elle restait toujours fidèle à elle-même.

-Oh Bella je pense qu'une journée shopping s'impose!!!

-Oui je le pense aussi. Enfin si ça tente Rosalie.

Je souris en me retournant vers l'intéressée. Bien qu'il était inutile de poser la question, car Alice avait déjà poussait un Oui, mais bon moi je ne voyais pas l'avenir, et j'avoue que je voulais voir qu'elle réponse cette dernière aller me donner. J'avais bien remarquée qu'elle me traitait bien mieux qu'elle ne l'avais jamais fait et nul doute que je devais ce changement d'attitude à Emmett et Alice. Mais elle souriait et acquiesçant sans même avoir consultée Emmett au préalable.

-Quand tu seras libre je serais heureuse de venir avec Alice et toi.

J'avoue que j'ai faillit me décrocher la mâchoire d'étonnement.

-Heu bon je vous emmènent voir la suite. On passe dans le bureau?

-(Jasper) Bella?

-Oui?

-Pourquoi je te sens nerveuse?

-Heu non pas plus que tout à l'heure.

-Désolé de te contredire mais si tu l'es et beaucoup plus qui plus est.

Je sentis le rouge remonter sur mes joues, mais fini par réussir à sourire tout de même à Jasper.

-Heu non je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles

Alice prit la parole en prenant le bras de Jasper l'obligeant à entré en premier dans la pièce, à son plus grand étonnement.

-Moi je sais.

Saleté de petit lutin voyant l'avenir.

Ce fut comme un signal, car tout le monde, moi y compris laissa Jasper et uniquement Jasper entré dans la pièce.

Lorsqu'il y pénétra, ce fut doucement presque délicatement, Il se retourna et me souris puis fidèle à lui-même, il sortit de la pièce en prenant soin de refermer la porte. Pas un mot n'avait été échangé, mais bizarrement avec lui c'était complètement inutile.

Nous retrouvions donc la salle a manger, ou Emmett me souleva du sol et me fit tourner sur nous même.

-(Emmett) Merci petite humaine.

-(Bella) De rien. Ca te plaît?

-(Emmett) je n'arrive pas à y croire une balle dédicacée de Josh Beckett (**NDM: **vrai joueur des red sock, mais de cette année J)

-(Bella) Ouais il est plutôt compliqué à approcher cet homme.

-(Emmett) t'es la meilleur.

-(Bella) en échange je pense qu'une semaine de répits en ce qui concerne tes blagues serait une bonne idée.

Tous ce mirent à rirent, sauf Emmett qui se renfrogna.

-(Alice) hum…. Edward que penses-tu du salon?

POV Edward

Merde fallait vraiment qu'elle me pose cette question?

Qu'Est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir lui répondre? Qu'il est génial, beau, sobre plein de douceur mais étrangement froid, tout comme la salle de bain. Non impossible de lui répondre la vérité.

-(Edward) Et bien je me demande ce que fait un piano dans le salon si elle n'en joue pas.

Elle devint rouge pivoine, je crus que c'était du à ma réponse froide voir méchante, mais elle s'approcha de moi d'un pas décidé.

-(Bella) Figure toi monsieur je sais tout, que j'apprend à jouer du piano.

Oui!!! Et au vu des partitions qui sont installées dessus, je dirais qu'elle apprend la berceuse que je lui ai composée.

-(Edward) oh oui je vois ça d'ici, tu apprends des morceaux qui peut ce jouer avec 2 doigts.

-(Bella) tu crois qu'il n'y a que toi qui peut faire joujou avec un piano. Tout le monde peut pianoter.

Moi je pianote, moi qui joue des heures durant, non mais elle n'a pas toujours dit ça!!!!!!

-(Edward) tu n'as pas toujours dit ça!!!!!!!

J'avais crié mais j'étais tellement en colère après les heures ou elle m'avait dit adoré m'entendre jouer.

-(Bella) Oh tu sais Edward!!! Les filles amoureuses racontent parfois n'importe quoi pour flatter les garçons qu'elles aiment.

-(Edward) ah oui n'importe quoi hein? Et quand tu me suppliais de t'embrasser, tu racontais aussi n'importe quoi?

-(Bella) Oui

-(Edward) Et quand tu disais ne pas pouvoir te décoller de moi?

-(Bella) Aussi n'importe quoi

Dans la dispute elle c'était encore rapprochée de moi, je sentais l'odeur de son sang, celui de la fraise de son gel douche et son cœur qui battait comme un fou, surement du à la colère, avant de le réaliser je sentis ces lèvres contre les miennes, je ne saurais dire lequel de nous deux était l'initiateur de ce baiser car nous avions tous les deux nos bras dans le vide mais mes mains trouvèrent ses hanches en même temps que les siennes trouvèrent mon cou, comme si nous étions synchronisés nos langues se caressèrent luttant chacun pour avoir le dessus sur l'autre, elle me poussa, complètement surpris je tombais assis sur le canapé. Elle se retrouva à califourchon sur mes cuisses, malgré le mouvement que nous venions d'effectuer nos langue ne s'étaient pas lâchées, au moment ou je posais mes mains sur les fesses de Bella pour pouvoir lui faire sentir à quelle point elle me faisait de l'effet, j'entendis Emmett tousser.

Bella se raidit comme si on lui avait mit une gifle elle se leva me regarda, regarda mes frères et sœurs puis me regarda de nouveau, les larmes aux yeux. Elle attendait surement que je réagisse mais mon cerveau ne voulait plus répondre de rien, je ne pouvais même pas me lever du canapé.

Bella pris la fuite et sortit de chez elle en courant.

-(Emmett) maintenant je comprend comment les choses on dérapées la dernière fois mec.

-(Alice) Ca alors?????????????? J'l'ai pas vue venir celle là!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Elle était complètement déroutée et en avait perdu sa langue, une grande première.

Mon cerveau se remit à marcher. Je me levais pour aller la rattraper dehors, mais Emmett m'en empêcha.

-Laisse là elle doit être perdue, elle a peu être besoin de réfléchir …seule.

-(Edward) Je dois y aller, je dois m'excuser, laisse moi passer Emmett.

Il soupira mais me laissa néanmoins passer.

Je dévalais les escaliers, me préparant à scanner les pensés des passants pour voir par ou était partit Bella. Mais je n'eus pas le temps de chercher. Devant son immeuble, il y avait tout un attroupement de personnes qui entourait quelqu'un qui était apparemment couchée sur le sol. Malheureusement je n'eu pas besoin de regarder la personne pour savoir qui c'était, l'odeur qui agressait mes narines appartenait à la femme à qui appartanait mon cœur. Je voulu m'approcher pour voir si elle allait bien quand Jasper et Emmett attrapèrent chacun l'un de mes bras, et que je vis les filles courir à vitesse « humaine » dans la direction de Bella.

_**Voila j'espère que vous me pardonnerez de couper là. Et surtout pour le retard mais je suis en stage, j'essais d'écrire tous les jours mais je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps.**_

_**J'ai hâte de lire ce que vous en pensez. N'hésitez pas à me le dire si vous trouvez que la qualité baisse, je referais ce chapitre.**_

_**Bisous Karine **_


End file.
